Red Like Wine
by CrystalElegance
Summary: Tired of hanging onto Harry and being ignored by the Trio, Ginny Weasley decides it's time for change! Draco Malfoy is willing to lend her a hand, but what starts out with a deal might turn into something deeper. And wait, Ginny's also the Lady of Avalon?
1. Chapter 1: The Temptress

Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts for Harry and the gang. The war between the light and dark is continuing. But that's part of the outside world. Everyone is still very much inside their own little worlds at Hogwarts, where Professor Dumbledore is trying his hardest to make everything seem as normal as possible. But how can you be normal when you have strange things happening to you after your 16th birthday? Plots form and unfold. Ginny Weasley isn't a little girl anymore, no, she's someone very special. Draco Malfoy is the first to discover who Ginny Weasley really is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series, just the plot. All of the other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling…that lucky woman. LOL.

* * *

Chapter One: The Temptress

* * *

"GINNY!" 

Ginny Weasley groaned into her pillow – morning has come.

"Can't a person get any decent sleep around here?" Ginny thought, "Wait…What day is it? OH SHIT! Harry and Hermione are coming today!"

Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. After 10 minutes, her hair was dried and she was curling her hair with something called a curl-er, which she had found a couple years back in her father's collection of muggle things. She could ask her mom to swish her wand, but she found that using the curl-er was fun.

"Perfect! Now clothes. Jeans and tight T-shirt or nice white dress?"

After a couple minutes of thinking about the different reactions people might give to each outfit, Ginny chose to wear the dress. It fell nicely down to the tops of her knees, circular like an upside down flower. Modest, as it would seem on the hanger; when worn, it emphasized Ginny's full-grown body. Being tight at the top and loose at the bottom, the dress created an image of teasing innocence. For the final touches, Ginny applied some light make-up, and chose a pair of adorable white heels to wear.

"GINNY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny grabbed a pale yellow sun hat and walked downstairs fashionably slow just to piss of her brother.

"GINNY!" shouted Ron, "HARRY AND HERMIONE'S HERE!"

"I hear you Ron! You don't need to scream like a girl to get my attention." Ginny said in exasperation to her red-faced brother.

"Wow Ginny! You look different! Not in a bad way, it's great." Hermione looked upon Ginny with a smile like an older sister. "I like what you did to your hair too." Hermione touched a lock of curls slightly.

It was true. Ginny's bright red hair became dark and rich like velvet. It cascaded down past her shoulders in graceful waves. Her plain brown eyes were now like dark chocolate and her body finally took shape into a body that every girl - and woman - would turn green over.

"Thanks Hermione! But I must say you look great too. No wonder Ron chose you over all the other girls chasing after him." Ginny giggled as she saw Hermione and Ron blushed a bit.

Ever since Hermione broke up with that guy, what was his name – Krump? Ron finally gathered the courage to ask Hermione out – with Ginny's help of course. She had to do the dirty work of putting down all the other cute girls following after her brother. Weird to say, Ron had indeed grown up as well. His bright orange-red hair had grown darker and playing quidditch did well to his figure.

Although Ginny was smiling at the couple on the outside, inside Ginny's smile faltered thinking why she couldn't have what Ron and Hermione had. That was to love and be loved in return and for who she really was.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, he's outside with Sirius and the others. You didn't meet Sirius yet did you Ginny? You'll like him a lot." Ron bent down to whisper in his sister's ear. "Mom thinks he's still a paranoid freak killer, so just keep that in mind when you see her face." Ron snorted while Hermione nudged him with a disapproved look.

"Okay, well, I'll go out first." Ginny said, "You guys could take your time if you want to." She added slyly, grinning at Ron's suddenly stone red face.

Outside, she could see Harry and Sirius with Fred and George asking for Sirius' signature. As Ginny walked towards them, she laughed in humor due to Sirius' helpless expression of not knowing what to do. Harry also seemed to be enjoying his god father's disorientation.

"Oi! Ginny! Look, it's Sirius Black! The serial killer that mom was always talkin' 'bout!" George shouted. Sirius just scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Mr. Black, I'm Ginny." Ginny introduced herself shyly.

"Oh, please call me Sirius, Ginny. I heard a lot about you from Harry!" Sirius nudged Harry with a grin. "Wow, being the youngest child and the only daughter of 7 children, you probably get a lot of attention!"

"That's not true. I'm the most invisible girl in Hogwarts. Small, quiet, and invisible." Ginny thought as she looked at Harry. "But this year will be different. This year, they will notice me. They would see. Especially Harry…_especially_ Harry."

Putting those thoughts to the side, Ginny put on her happy façade.

"Sure do! But talk about protective older brothers!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear they watch me 24/7." Ginny brought her voice to a hush, but loud enough so everyone could hear. "I'm scared at times now. Them knowing _everything_ I do give me the creeps. And also, Harry's practically part of the family, so another brother doesn't help either."

Sirius broke out into a hearty laugh. The youngest Weasley girl had spunk and humor. But something tugged at his heart as he looked over Ginny. Something in her brown eyes told him things about loneliness and a longing for something. His heart reached out to her, but he wasn't sure what to do. Sirius decided that it wasn't his place to talk to her either, since he had just met her right now. Another thing Sirius noticed though was that Ginny was, and have been, staring at Harry for the longest time, but nobody has noticed—except for him.

Ginny must have stared at Harry for a long time for Ron and Hermione were there now talking with Sirius. Ginny just sighed and decided to take a walk around the forest behind the Burrow to think. Should she really waste her time chasing Harry around? Did she really love him that much and was she really that desperate? She had a chance…a very small chance that she could…

"Hey Ginny!"

Ginny turned and saw the last person she expected to see—Harry.

"I didn't even get to say hi to you! Didn't see you go there!" Harry said out of breath. "So, hi!" Harry gave Ginny one of his warm smiles that set Ginny's heart on fire.

"It's okay, Harry. It's nice to see you again, too…I missed you."

"Yeah me too." Harry returned. "Hey come on! We're going to Diagon Alley soon. Can't leave without the youngest one can we!" Harry gave Ginny a wink and jogged back to the Burrow.

Ginny watched with sad eyes. She's not going to be a shadow this year. This year, she's going to be the star of the show.

* * *

"Hey I'm going to Madam Malkin's shop to get an outfit for some of the dances and new school robes!" Ginny shouted to the group as she jogged backwards toward the shop. 

"Okay! Just Meet us at the Ice Cream Parlor in an hour and a half!" shouted Hermione back.

"Okay!"

That year, Bill and Charlie didn't come to visit the Burrow because of extra work and their new-found girlfriends. Every year they always bought presents for everybody, and Ginny got gift certificates (A/N If there are such things in the Wizard World) for a few things at Madam Malkin's shop. Hopefully she could buy a dance outfit and brand new school robes that actually fit her. They would be so much nicer than those old hand down robes that were getting too small and too short for her.

When Ginny entered, Madam Malkin greeted her with a warm welcome. "Hello Ginevra! Bill and Charlie purchased some gift certificates some time ago. Here to use them? Two outfits and 3 school robes correct?"

Startled by the sudden warm outburst, Ginny could only say one thing, "Yes."

"Okay then. Let's go to the back of the shop to take your measurement."

Ginny then followed Madam Malkin to the back, and the measurement was finished in a flash.

"My, my, you have a very petite size my dear. Girls and women would probably look at you jealously all the time!"

"I wish! If only Harry could look my way." Ginny thought to herself quietly.

"Wait here dear while I get your robes and some very fashionable dress robes and dance outfits." Madam Malkin said while walking and murmured something under her breath about how dress robes were so hard to come by now days due to the war. Ginny wondered to herself what in the world the war had to do with dress robes.

A few minutes later, Madam Malkin came back with a trail of several dress robes and formal outfits following her in the air. Ginny, seeing the mass of floating material was erased of all thoughts and feelings. All she was concentrating on was that what would happen if everything fell. Surely she wouldn't survive.

"Oh dear…I think I brought too many!" Madam Malkin exclaimed with a giggle upon looking at Ginny's expression.

Way too many.

"Okay Ginevra, do you have anything in particular that you would like?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Oh, uhm…I'm not really sure. But I guess a dress that wouldn't show too much skin but just enough to be fashionable. No straps are okay, although Ron would probably kill me. And…" Ginny thought for a moment.

"This year.You promised. You are going to change. No shy Ginny. You are going to show your everything! Your natural beauty that would make Harry sorry for not accepting you for these past years! No, your whole love life! He took that much from you. Show him what he was missing!" An inner voice reminded Ginny of her goal that year.

"Did you think about it dear?" Ginny snapped out of it and looked at the shop keeper. "Just to tell you dear, dress robes seem to be a thing of the past these days. More and more young people like you are wearing dresses to the school dances. So just feel free to look at everything dear."

"I think want something that I could look great in. No, beautiful! I never had that. I never appealed as beautiful to anybody—just cute. I want to look stunningly beautiful. But I don't think I can pick that out from all this" Ginny gestured all the line of cloth. "Can you pick a few for me? I will really appreciate that Madam Malkin."

Madam Malkin was a little startled, but moved by this girl's passion to be noticed. She had a hunch that it might be because of a certain boy with jet black hair, but didn't voice her guess.

"Okay dear. I have three dresses in mind that would look stunningly beautiful on you!" Then Madam Malkin made all the dresses disappear except three – a dark forest green, a gold, and a black.

"Let's try on the forest one first!" said Madam Malkin excitedly. And then with a flick of her wand, Ginny was in the green velvet dress. It hugged onto every curve, flared out past her hips, and the spaghetti straps showed off her pale, creamy shoulders. The neck line made a v, showing a glimpse of cleavage. Ginny stared into the mirror and turned around. The back swooped down low, exposing her arched back. Ginny liked it.

"Is this really me?" Ginny thought in wonder. "I look…different."

"Like it dear?" Madam Malkin asked softly. Ginny turned to Madam Malkin and nodded and then turned to the mirror again.

"Okay the next." Madam Malkin decided and with a wave of her wand, Ginny was in a strapless gold dress. The short, tubular shape made Ginny's legs look long and slim. It was considerably low due to the scrunching of the fabric down the center of her chest.

"Ron would faint if he saw me now." Ginny thought in fascination as she stared at herself in the long mirror.

"Okay. Let's try the last one. I personally like this dress and took it from my collection especially for you Ginevra. But one thing I have to tell you, it shows a great deal of skin. I don't think any of your brothers would be very happy if you wore this to the ball in front of everyone, but try it on anyways dear."

"Okay" Ginny replied softly. With the last flick, she saw her reflection and took a sharp intake of air. She looked…sexy. The dress was jet black with no straps. But the unique thing about this dress was that starting from the top at her sides, thin lines of black made criss-cross patterns. The fabric started widely at the top and then gradually became thinner as it went down until it hit the bottom of her waist, ending with a small bow. From there, the black material flowed like water down to the floor. The black silk hugged her upper body and then flared out, making Ginny look like a mythical land mermaid if there was such a thing.

This dress was perfect.

"Well?" Madam Malkin asked with a smile. She could tell when her customer felt that something he or she was wearing was perfect, and at that moment, Madam Malkin could tell. That dress was perfect for Ginny Weasley.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" Ginny licked her lips and bit her lower lip. "Thank you so much Madam Malkin! I think this is the one."

"I thought so. Just stay here for a while. I have another customer to tend to." Madam Malkin said and walked away with a proud look on her face. Another customer who found exactly what they were looking for: it was the best kind of satisfaction to a shop keeper.

"This is it Ginny! This is the dress." Ginny whispered with a smile. She had never felt any happier in her whole life. With a stupid grin on her face, Ginny continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow! Who's this? The littlest Weasley! My, my, did we finally grow up?"

Ginny turned around only to look into a pair of cold grey eyes. Malfoy.

"Well what do you know," said Ginny sarcastically cheerful. "It's Malfoy." All at once, the cheerful tone was replaced by hatred. Ginny then smirked. Draco smirked back. For a moment they were having a smirk/glare fight until Draco finally broke the connection and ran his eyes up and down Ginny's body and smirked even more. Ginny tried not to blush but had to show a tint of pink in her cheeks. She felt as if she was being x-rayed. When she couldn't take it anymore, Ginny turned back to the mirror and stared at Draco in the mirror. He changed a bit too.

Draco's hair was no longer slicked back, but instead, it fell naturally over his eyes. His white skin now had a tint of color, probably "tanned" from quidditch training. Taller and more built. Handsomer too. Ferret boy has become a man over the past couple years. No one could argue against that. Ever since the first hint of manhood in Draco's 5th year, girls chased after the dangerously cold Slytherin boy like there was no tomorrow. Ginny, however, was one of the girls still chasing after a brave lion's heart, not that of a cold serpent.

"Wow. I thought Harry was hot, but Draco got built up too." Ginny thought. Then a split second later, she mentally bonked herself on the head in horror. "What the hell am I doing? He's a Malfoy! Not just any Malfoy, but DRACO MALFOY! The guy who made your life miserable, remember?! The guy who might have cut your luck with Harry! Ah forget Harry! This is the guy who mercilessly insulted your family name!" Ginny groaned inwardly. She couldn't be checking out the spawn of the devil!

"Looks like Weasley's not the little girl everyone thinks she is anymore. _Especially_ in that kind of dress. Where the hell did Malkin get that? Wait, am I checking out that Weasley girl? Draco! She's the lowest class of wizards. She associates with Potter and mudbloods like Granger. But…she DOES have a great body." Draco groaned. Shit. That minx. She'll pay.

But that very moment, Madam Malkin came back and flicked Ginny back into her normal white sun dress and gave all of Ginny's things in a nice bag.

"Then have a nice day my dear! Come back when you need anything else!" Madam Malkin said while waving.

"Okay! Thank you Madam Malkin!" Ginny waved and walked past Draco and smirked. "Bye Draco." Draco returned the smirk as she walked out. She had called him by his first name.

"That's a first." Draco thought with an eyebrow raised by her unexpected actions.

"Oh dear! Ginevra left her hat." Exclaimed Madam Malkin.

Draco turned to the distressed shopkeeper.

"I'll give it back to her on the train." Draco took the hat and looked out the window to see the most tempting girl ever—the innocent temptress with hair red like wine.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please Review and tell me what you REALLY think! Love you guys lots! 

-- _C.E._

Next chapter: Hello Hogwarts! Ginny and Draco talk. Draco gets an idea. Harry showing interest? What's up with Dumbledore announcing a singing contest? Class of wine making?


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal and A Second Chance

Disclaimer: All characters pertaining to Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me. But the story line does. :)

* * *

Chapter Two: A Deal and A Second Chance

* * *

It was dawn and Ginny was already awake. It was finally the day that she got to see Hogwarts again. Although she didn't really like doing homework or attending classes, she felt safe and warm at Hogwarts. Since she didn't have many friends, Ginny had found a secret room back in the beginning of her 3rd year. It was a nice place to go to read a book or to cry. It had a large comfortable couch and a fireplace along with a window with heavy embroidered drapes. The room was pretty small and dim, but Ginny loved it. 

Ginny walked up to her old, chipping vanity table and sat in front of it. She sighed deeply while looking at the reflection of her normal, plain face. After a moment, Ginny picked up her brush and started running it through her long hair.

"Everything's going to be alright." Ginny told herself. She signed and put the brush down. "Why did I even get up so early?"

A voice from within suddenly came to life.

"Ginny! You know exactly why you got up so early! It's because of HIM! You know… Forget him!" A voice said in the back of her head strongly.

"I know, but I…can't." Ginny whispered back quietly, feeling her heart ache—something she got used to over the years.

"Of course you can! You need to get stronger! Who needs wonder boy? He doesn't need you! You're just 'Ginny' or 'Ron's adorable little sister' or 'the cute girl that follows me and had a crush on me for years'. Forget him Ginny."

The voice in her head was gone now. Ginny looked up at the mirror again and quickly wiped away the non-existent tears off her cheeks. She ran out of tears for Harry a long time ago.

Determined to move on and live her life, Ginny went the bathroom to get ready to go to Queens Cross Station and then to Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

"Okay, Harry and Ron, you go first and then Hermione and Ginny okay?" Molly ordered the children.

"Yes mam!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison. Ginny just kept quiet.

When everyone got through, Ginny said her good byes quickly and kissed her mom.

"Better go into a different compartment." thought Ginny as she walked down the aisle looking for an empty cart. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for. Ginny sighed in peace and laid down on the seat, slowly closing her eyes. She barely received any sleep the night before and the seat underneath her felt heavenly. Ginny was sound asleep.

_

* * *

_

"There's something wrong with Weasley. She's a little pale today. Wonder what happened." Draco thought as he watched the small redhead board the train. "Whoa! Did I just worry about someone? That's so not right! You're softening too much these days Draco!...Well, I wasn't actually worried. I just wanted Weasley to be ready for me to piss her off." Draco nodded to himself "Yeah, that's it."

"Weasley," Draco barked, "wakey, wakey!"

"Wha..."

Ginny opened her eyes with great effort only to get swirl of cloudy colors. She closed them and opened them again a couple times only to see Draco's face a couple inches away from hers. She yelped and got up as if she was lying on hot coals, hitting her head against the wall in her furious attempt to get up. Ginny winced. She was so sure that she looked like a mess. Her hair was probably a dirty mat on her head, tangled and her face drowsy, but unknowingly to her, Draco thought she looked even more tempting with her bed look.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked in annoyance. She rubbed her scalp where she had injured herself.

"What happened to the first name basis Weasley?" Draco asked in a fake, disappointed tone.

"Malfoy, if you're just here to bother me, then please go away. I'm tired right now." Ginny said to Draco dully and then looked outside the window. They were passing through bright meadows, except it wasn't bright. The sky was full with rain clouds, ready to burst open to fall upon the thirsty soil.

Looking at Ginny's emotionless, yet reminiscing expression, Draco's face darkened. He knew it was about Harry. It was always about Harry.

"Is that how you talk to a person who's here to give back your hat?" Draco replied coldly and mirthlessly. He then smirked as he had finally caught Ginny's full attention now.

"Okay, thanks. You could leave it and go."

Draco coldly glared at Ginny in the eyes so that she couldn't look straight at him. She turned back towards the window.

"This is about Potter isn't it?" Draco spat out accusingly. It was a statement, not a question. Ginny suddenly stood up and turned to him with glassy eyes.

"Malfoy I mean it! Leave. Me. Alone." Ginny said furiously as her tears fell down the sides of her face. She couldn't take it anymore! It wasn't just about Harry, but she was tired. Tired of thinking about Harry, tired of defending herself against Malfoy, tired of being sad, tired of being tired. She returned Draco's glare now.

"Look Weasley," Draco whispered deadly, advancing on Ginny as she backed up. Ginny then softly bumped into the wall and Draco trapped her, placing his hands on the wall so that her head was between his arms. "No one orders a Malfoy around. And no one ever ignores a Malfoy when he had kindly returned a belonging."

Draco was really close to Ginny's face and Ginny was slightly shaking. It was either because of the coldness of the cart, crying, or from the shock of the close proximity between Draco and herself. To her, it was the later.

Draco examined her eyes—those deep chocolate eyes. The usual happiness and warmth were now filled with pain, regret, and anger. After a long silence, Draco finally said something.

"Wonder Boy doesn't deserve you Weasley. Forget him. He's crazy for not noticing you." Draco raised his right hand and wiped the tears off her face. While he did this, Ginny closed her eyes as fresh new tears came out.

"I know what you want. You want power don't you? To be noticed. To pay back for your pain." Draco stopped as Ginny tried to deny what he had just said.

"Shhh." Draco ordered, cutting her off. "Listen to me first." Ginny then closed her mouth. Something in Draco's voice was calming and made her listen.

"Let me offer you something and think about it during the train ride. Okay?" Ginny nodded slightly.

"I'm going to offer everything that you want. To get back at the people who hurt you, to be noticed, to do whatever you always dreamed of. In return of course I want to see Potter suffer and see what pain truly is. By the end of everything, you will be one of the most irresistible girls at Hogwarts. What I am asking in return is for you to attend to every dance during this year with me, especially the Winter Ball." Draco said all this slowly and clearly while looking straight into Ginny's eyes so she could process all this new information in her head. When Ginny felt that she was going to have to say something, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She realized that she wasn't sure of what to say. Draco almost smiled and cocked his head to one side.

"Think about it." Draco then swiftly, with grace, straightened up and walked out the compartment.

Draco's words were echoing in Ginny's head after he left her. Ginny sat down exhaustedly and rested her head in her hands. After thinking about it for a long time, Ginny got up to dress into her school robes. She made her decision. She was going to accept.

* * *

After getting off the train, Ginny rejoined Harry, Ron, and Hermione, because Ron remembered that he forgot his dear little sister. Ginny unhappily walked behind the trio when Draco blocked their way. She knew why Draco was here. It was for two reasons. One: He had to say the start-of-year hello to the Dream Team. Two: He wanted an answer from her. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spit out as if Draco's name was the dirtiest thing ever.

"Nothing of your concern Weasley. I'm just saying hello for our last year to spend together. Other than that I need to have a little talk with your lovely sister." Everyone turned to look at Ginny. Hermione's face looked questioning, Harry's hurt and confused, and Ron's absolutely furious.

"Okay." Ginny said barely above a whisper. She walked to Draco's side.

"Ginny!" Ron said surprised and angry.

"It's okay Ron." Ginny said reassuring it with a small smile.

Draco smirked. Ginny sure did well acting like an innocent little girl to the Dream Team, but he knew that she was a temptress with a sharp mind. When everything was said and done, Draco and Ginny entered a coach to ride to Hogwarts.

"So, did you make a decision?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not really sure. Is that all you really want from me? A few dances and that's it?"

"That's not just a few dances, those dances shows the whole world who was the one to develop Ginevra Weasley into a beautiful woman." At that last statement, Ginny looked down at her feet and blushed. Draco added, "Plus I get to piss off the Dream Team. But seriously, you have to get rid of that shyness and timid-ness of yours."

Ginny flushed with annoyance.

"So, how shall we steal the deal?" Draco asked as he leaned back into his seat. Ginny looked up at him questioningly.

"Umm. I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about with this?" Before Ginny could say anything, Draco's warm lips were upon Ginny's inexperienced ones. Ginny gasped and Draco took the chance of her mouth opened to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Ginny had never felt anything like this ever before. She started to feel warm inside and her heart began to thump hard on her chest. Finally, after a couple minutes that seemed like forever, Draco pulled away. When Draco opened his eyes, Ginny's were still closed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Deal sealed." Draco said coolly while leaning back into his seat, arms crossed and lips smirking. Ginny opened her eyes and nodded.

A minute later, they had reached the front of Hogwarts and Draco got off first and helped Ginny to get off the carriage.

"Thank you." Ginny said quietly. And without saying anything, Draco turned and walked into the school with Ginny following him. Suddenly, when reaching the entrance to the great hall, Draco turned around to Ginny.

"After dinner, wait for me." And with no explanation of why, Draco walked to the Slytherin table. So, Ginny also went to go sit at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Harry. The sorting had passed quickly and Dumbledore stood up from the staff table to make this year's announcements.

"Hello students! Welcome back to Hogwarts! Back to learning something new and exciting! I have a few things to announce. Like usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to go into to all years. Also there are two new events going on this year. The 6th and 7th years would be experiencing how to make wine for Professor Bins had suggested that the experience would connect you with the history of wizard winery. The second event is a 5th to 7th year event. There would be a singing contest. The rules and sign up sheet will be up in the hall. And also, the sign up sheet is surrounded by an Age spell so younger years, be aware. We don't need another event of young students with beards like mine." People laughed, remembering the Weasley twin's attempt to place their name in the Goblet of Fire years before.

"Before we eat our wonderful, prepared dinner, I would like to announce head boy and head girl—Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Ginny was surprised, but so were the rest of the school except for Draco who was smirking his ass off and Hermione who knew before hand, but didn't expose it. The whole school was so sure that Harry would get Head Boy.

"And of course, lastly, a couple words for the year. Pickled minks." As always, everyone started dumbfounded back at their headmaster, but dismissed the absurdity of his words and went back to noisy chatter. Dumbledore sat down and began chatting away with the professors sitting next to him as well.

Ginny stared across the Great Hall at the stormy-eyed boy who sat with a cool demeanor, talking with silk words to his so-called friends. She didn't notice the food that had appeared on the table until Harry waved a hand over her face.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny!"

"Huh?" questioned Ginny tearing her eyes away from the Slytherin and turned to look at Harry with a blank expression.

"Are you okay Ginny? You looked really out of it there."

"Oh. I'm alright Harry." Ginny replied smiling slightly at Harry's worried face.

"Okay. If you say so." Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, are you going to try out for the singing contest?"

"I'm not sure. I heard that you needed to make your own music or use a popular muggle song, not a wizard one." Hermione replied spooning her mash potatoes.

"I don't think I would sign up, but I can play an instrument." Ron said through his mouthful of turkey and gravy. He quickly swallowed and added, "Harry, you know a lot of muggle songs don't you? You could sing and me and the other guys could play instruments!" Ron then turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, are you goin' to sing anything?"

"I'm not so sure." But then looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at her. He was signaling her to meet him in the hallway.

"But then again, I think I will." Ginny said as she turned back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Hey, I'm just going to go and rest. I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night or on the train. Hermione, can I know the password?"

"It's fumbling dwarves." Hermione replied with concern tinted in her voice. Ron scrunched up his nose.

"Fumbling dwarves? What kind of messed up password is that?"

Before Ginny got involved in the quarrel between her brother and the new Head Girl, she quickly got up and went out of the Great Hall. It was empty outside in the corridor. Suddenly out of no where, a pair of strong arms slid around Ginny's thin waist.

"Good evening Ginevra." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny shuddered, feeling a shiver going down her spine. "Come on. Let's go to my room."

Lucky Draco had his own Head Boy room, but they again, Ginny guessed he did for all the years that he has been at Hogwarts. He had the money.

* * *

"Want a cup of wine?" 

"No." Ginny replied. The truth behind her answer wasn't that she didn't want to. It was that she had never drunk alcohol before without parental supervision. Sure, she had sipped some champagne at events, but the closest she got to alcohol most of the time was butter beer. Draco smirked.

"You don't know how to take it do you." Draco stated flatly. "Here try it anyways. There's always a first time for everything."

Ginny took the glass he was offering her and she took a sip. It was rich and bitter on her tongue, but she liked it.

"At first, you might not like it, but the more you drink the more you become to know the taste."

"I think it tastes…I don't know…beautiful?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, when I was younger, I had a dream about wine. There was a grape orchard and everything. In my dream, I made my own wine with my own recipe and sold it. I felt so calm and beautiful there while smelling the fragrant of the fermenting wine and the grape orchards." Ginny closed her eyes and opened then again. She looked at Draco with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really need to say all this and all." Ginny lowered her eyes to the ground. "The truth is that I really like making wine even though I had never made it before. I know it's strange, but I don't know. It's just one of those feelings you know. Or probably you don't even give a shit about what I'm saying right now!" Ginny fell backwards to sit on Draco's bed and closed her eyes again.

"I don't think what you're saying is stupid at all." Draco said quietly, looking at Ginny's calm but pained face. He didn't know why she was so sad about a dream about wine and grapes. Truthfully, he thought it didn't make sense at all and that the idea was stupid, but yet, he believed every word he was saying and was captured by her every emotions that crossed her face. She was so innocent, pure, and beautiful, but somehow he knew this wasn't really the "real" Ginny. He needed to know who she really was.

Ginny opened her eyes and sat up.

"I think I have to go back before Ron finds out that I'm missing. I'll be in big trouble again. I don't know why Ron has to make a big deal over every single thing that I do. He's too protective and uptight." Ginny explained, blabbing on about her brother. She looked at Draco to see him smirking but not the fun, witty kind, but the mirthless kind of smirk.

"You don't like my brother do you?"

"Weasley, is that a statement or a question because if it is a question, then I am sure you know the answer." Draco said in a low, hard tone.

"You know Malfoy, I know that you grew up in a Dark wizard family and all and have every right to dislike Harry, but why do you hate him so much?"

"That is for me to know." Draco replied simply.

Ginny glared back, but then turned and picked up her cloak. "I really need to go. Ron's going to get worried." She didn't even look at Draco as she walked towards the exit when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and swung her around and Draco's lips landed a deep kiss on her lips. This time, instead of replying slowly and shyly, Ginny pulled Draco closer by putting her arms around his neck. For a couple minutes, Draco and Ginny were locked in a passionate kiss. Draco was channeling his frustration and Ginny responded with her own. They finally pulled away from each other when air was needed.

"Why did you need to do that?" Ginny asked Draco quietly. "You're making me crazy."

Draco placed his forehead against Ginny's and said, "Look who's talking. You're making me crazier." He then kissed Ginny again, but shorter, softer, sweeter.

"You better get going. Weasley is going to get pissed."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye. See you tomorrow. This is supposed to be a secret, but you're placed in advanced classes. Seems like you've been doing exceptionally well in school. You're taking potions with me. Gryffindor and Slytherin are together."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up."

"Oh, and Ginny," Draco started.

Ginny turned around, a little surprised that he had used her first name.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, I'll begin making all your dreams come true." Draco ever so slightly smiled, that it was almost invisible, but Ginny saw the smile and smiled softly back. Without any more words, Ginny walked out of his room.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!?!!!?!!!?!!!?!!!? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED AND YOU JUST THINK YOU COULD PRANCE IN HERE WITHOUT BEING NOTICED? WELL, I'M SORRY, BUT I DON'T THINK SO! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE GINNY WEASLEY!" 

"I'm sorry Ron. I said I was sorry like 10 times already."

"DO YOU THINK SORRY WOULD BE ENOUGH?!?!"

Ginny sighed. "Sorry. It's just that I fell asleep outside because it was warmer than usual and I was really sleepy."

"What am I doing? I'm even lying to Ron now!" Ginny thought.

Confused by her feelings, Ginny ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Ron. I'll make it up tomorrow. Right now, I have to get some sleep. I feel like shit."

"Fine, but expect the unexpected tomorrow." Ron turned around and yawned to his full extent. "I think I got to go to sleep too."

"Okay." Whatever 'expect the unexpected meant.' "Good-night Ron."

"Night."

When Ginny washed up and got into her soft bed, she heard a soft knock on the door. Getting up quietly and trying not to wake up her room mates, she walked towards the door and opened it only to find Harry standing there.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said, smiling.

"Harry! What are you doing here and at," Ginny looked back into the room to find out the time. "At half past 1 in the morning?!"

"Ginny can I talk to you in the common room for just a few minutes? I feel that if I don't talk to you tonight, I'm not going to able to go to sleep." Harry explained quietly while looking into Ginny's eyes with his bright emerald ones.

"Okay."

Ginny just stared at her breakfast. She couldn't believe it. She sighed and poked at her scrambled eggs.

"Hey, Ginny, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Ginny raised her head to see Hermione and Ron looking at her very worried. Ginny smiled and said, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"When did they begin to worry about me? I don't remember them worrying about me during the summer after I opened the Chamber of Secrets. I don't remember them worrying about me when Harry began to go out with that Cho girl. I don't remember them worrying about me when I was depressed last morning." Ginny continued to list all the times when "they" never worried in her head when Harry sat down.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Oh! Hi Harry!"

Then Ginny remembered what happened last night.

_

* * *

_

_"Ginny, I know that I have ignored you for these last few years, but can you give me another chance?" _

_Ginny felt uncomfortable. "Harry, what are you saying?" _

_For some reason, Ginny was scared of what she was about to hear next._

_"What I'm trying to say is that, I'm beginning you like you. No, I'm falling in love with you. That's not right either. I love you. Ever since I broke up with Cho Chang in my 5th year because she couldn't forget about Cedric, you were always there for me and comforted me you know, and now, I feel that I love you. I just realized that after all these years. I will understand if you don't have feelings for me anymore, and that you wouldn't want to like me anymore since I never really noticed you, but can you give me another chance? I would do and try anything to make you like or even better, fall in love with me again." _

_Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. Finally a tear fell down her cheek. _

_"Oh Ginny, don't cry." Harry said gently. His voice was full of regret—regret that he hadn't realized his love for Ginny sooner. He wiped her tears away. _

_"So, can you give me another chance, or at least think about it for me? Please?" Harry begged. _

_And all Ginny could do was nod._

* * *

Ginny sighed and ran both of her hands through her hair. She was so confused. Right when she was trying to move on and started having these weird new feelings for Draco, Harry came to pull her back to him. But the strangest thing was that she didn't want to go back to Harry. She actually liked the idea of Draco. Last night, when she was with him, she felt something. She didn't know what it was, but she felt _something_. 

Harry looked towards Ginny. He knew something was going on. Ginny usually didn't look so sad and confused. She didn't even give him one of her sunshine smiles this morning. He had to find out what was going on.

Draco saw Harry come into the Great Hall. He observed how Ginny reacted. She was paler than usual. Something was bothering her.

"Probably something to do with Potter." Draco thought darkly.

He couldn't understand why Ginny couldn't let go of Harry. He didn't deserve her.

"And you do?" A voice asked Draco. "Of course." He answered himself. "Why? Because you're the all powerful, sexy, rich Malfoy? But then, why should she like you? You're a snotty, pompous, arrogant, conceited jerk."

Suddenly, after arguing with himself, Draco felt angry. He got every girl he wanted, and if he wanted Ginny, he will get her. But strangely, Draco didn't feel so angry about that fact. Instead, he was angrier about the fact that Ginny couldn't forget Harry. Could it be jealously? No. He didn't want to admit it. Draco pushed these strange feelings to the side and stood up to walk outside. He knew that Ginny would see him and eventually follow him. He also knew that Harry would also follow. Draco smirked. Who cares if Ginny likes him or not! Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

How do you guys like the revised story? Good, bad, don't even notice? For those who are reading this story for the first time, what do you guys think? I'll try to get the other chapters revised as soon as I can! Please review and tell me what you think! 

-- CE

Next Chapter: Harry discovers the relationship between Ginny and Draco. Draco feels something for Ginny. Ginny has new found "powers." Ginny loves Draco?


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Potion

Disclaimer: Like always, don't own any characters, just the plot. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Potion

* * *

Draco was walking along the lake by the time Ginny had caught up with him. It was still early in the morning and the air was cold and sharp against his skin. It was a good thing that he brought his cloak. 

"Hey, Draco. Wait up!" Ginny shouted.

Draco turned around to see a very cold Ginny with dark red lips and pale ivory skin. She looked like a fire goddess.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Draco asked. By now, Ginny was shivering.

"I was just wondering when you were going to start teaching me how to be out going and stuff like that." Ginny replied. Draco raised his eyebrow. "You know.the deal that we made." A wave of sudden understanding swept over Draco's face.

"Ah! Now I remember. Can't believe I forgot that. And even with such a sweet seal."

As Ginny blushed, if that was possible with the present redness of her face, Draco smirked. He then walked up to Ginny so that he was right in front of her.

"You're cold. Why didn't you bring your cloak?" Draco stated softly as he lifted her face with his elegant fingers. He then started to rub his thumb against her cheek as she closed her eyes and breathed sharply making a small cloud in the air. Draco withdrew his hand and unclasped his thick warm black cloak and put it around Ginny's small body. Ginny was suddenly captured in a blanket of warmth.

As Draco pulled the hood over Ginny's head, he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about returning the cloak. We have potions together because of your advanced placement, so keep it. It'll be freezing cold in Snape's room." Ginny shivered, but this time, it wasn't because of the cold, but rather the soft warm breaths that caressed her ear.

"How about you?" Ginny whispered back quietly.

"I'll get another cloak along the way." Draco then backed away and kissed Ginny tenderly on her full red lips. This really warmed Ginny.

When the kiss was over, Draco told Ginny to come to his room at lunch, where they would discuss their "deal".

"See you later Red." Draco said suavely, smirking.

After Draco was out of her sight, Ginny too walked back towards the castle. She thought no one saw her sigh, but little did she know that behind some secluded trees, stood a shocked Harry.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had followed Ginny outside to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, but found her with Draco—kissing. 

'So that's why Ginny was acting a little cold to me, Ron, and Hermione.' Harry thought while staring down at the grass strewn with dew.

Harry looked up again. Draco was saying something to Ginny and she nodded smiling slightly. Harry was surprised to see that Draco almost smiled but smirked instead. Then they parted. Harry stayed behind the trees for a while after Ginny had entered the castle, until a voice startled him.

"Surprised to see little Weasley with me Potter?" It only had to be one person and one person only. Harry turned around to face Draco.

"What are you doing with her Malfoy? It's so obvious what you're going to do. You're going to manipulate her, fuck her, and then leave her to cry her heart out. She's not like any of your other toys." Harry stated coldly. He stared back at Draco's stone grey eyes which were so dark with hate that they were nearly black. Both of their eyes pierced into the other's. Emerald green clashed with silver grey.

"That is none of your business Potter. That is only my business and mine only." Draco replied icily. "Stay out of it, if you know what's best for you."

"But what if I don't want to? What if I worry about Ginny being with you? What if I care for her? What if I like - no, love her? What are you going to do Malfoy? Use all the money and power that you have to separate me and Ginny? Well you can't because I love her and you don't. You don't know how to love anyone and probably nobody would love you in return even if you did. Sorry if I burst your bubble Malfoy, but you -"

Harry was cut off by a very strong blow on the side of his face. He was knocked onto the floor. Harry put a hand over his cheek to massage it and he then looked up at Draco who had a storm brewing in his eyes as well as in his heart. Draco was filled with fierce anger and his hands were clutched into fists at his sides, his fingers digging into his palms with so much pressure that his palms started to bleed.

"Potter, you just made the wrong move today. I swear that you would pay for all the pain that you had caused me. Little by little I will. I promise." Draco said while slightly shaking with anger.

"What pain could I have possibly put upon you?" Harry asked coldly as he got up from the wet earth. "From what I remember, I think your family and your 'Lord' caused more pain to me that I to you."

Draco chuckled mirthlessly at this, shaking his head.

"The pain that you have caused me is beyond your nightmares of Voldemort. Don't act like you know me Potter. You out of all people should know that judging people from what you hear and see is shallow. You're such the hero after all." Draco said scornfully while looking down at Harry. "Don't you dare act like you know me. Ever. Because you don't. And tell that to all your other lion friends as well."

With that, Draco turned around to leave but Harry said something that made him stop walking.

"Then who knows you Malfoy? Who are you really? Why do you hide yourself from who you really are? Is that why you're using Ginny? Are you using her just to hope that you have someone to understand you and share your troubles with? Well I'm sorry, but Ginny will never understand you."

Draco turned around and smirked.

"Potter, apparently you got everything all wrong. I am not using Weasley. We actually made an agreement, and she is not naïve either Potter. She knows the troubles of the world. She experienced things beyond what you call normal. Don't you act like you know her all too well, because you and your pathetic friends don't." Draco turned to continue to walk towards the towering castle of Hogwarts.

Harry stared after him, wondering who the real Draco was and why he always acted the way he did. He also wondered about Ginny and why she had never said anything. Right then, a pang of guilt ran through Harry. Ginny probably did say something, but he, Ron, and Hermione ignored her. Right then, all Harry could think about was how he had never noticed Ginny.

"I am so sorry Ginny." Harry whispered as he walked slowly in thought to his morning class.

* * *

Draco walked into his room swiftly. He sat at the edge of his bed, breathing heavily as anger pumped through his body. His palms were dry with stains of blood. Suddenly, Draco got up and punched the hard stone wall. 

"Argh!!"

Draco punched at the wall again and again. He didn't care about the blood running down from his fists. He didn't care about the immense pain he felt. All he cared was that he had to break the wall down and let go of all the anger that he felt inside of him. When he finally stopped, he turned over to lean against the wall. He slid down against the wall to the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, Draco didn't think. He didn't think about Harry or about the classes he had to go to, about Hogwarts or about his father, about Voldemort and about becoming a Death Eater.

All he thought about was one person and one person only—Ginny. He yearned for her, or at least his heart did... If he even had one…

"Potter was right. I don't know how to love anyone. And even if I did, they wouldn't love me." Draco quietly told himself.

Draco liked Ginny or at least he thought he did. She was pretty and all, but the thing that got to him was the need he had for her. He wanted her there, there beside him. As cheesy as it seemed, he felt warm inside when he was with her. He hadn't felt that for a long time. Yet, because of that feeling, he hated Ginny so much.

Ever since his father started to hit his mother because she was teaching Draco love and 'weakness', Draco's mother had no choice to listen if she wanted to live. Draco was six-years-old then and loved his mother very much. Afraid that his father would hurt his mother, Draco never dared to love anyone anymore.

Was that warm feeling love? Or care?

Right then, a cold voice spoke inside his head.

"A Malfoy doesn't feel weaknesses like love." Slap!

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The memories were flowing back.

"A Malfoy doesn't feel such garbage." Slap!

Draco's memories of being a child always came up in his mind once in a while as if to remind him to not feel any 'weaknesses'. These memories were not of a regular wizard growing up in a happy family. It was full of pain and no love.

The main cause of this was Draco's father, Lucius. He was the cause of all the pain in his life. But just a couple years ago, when there were rumors of Voldemort's return, Lucius disappeared never to be seen again. Draco and his mother were healing, but Draco's heart was too scarred, too blistered. He didn't know if he could heal.

Draco sighed. "What are you doing Draco? Why should anything be different now? Everything was always the same. Malfoys are a part of the dark not the light. They don't belong in the light. You were raised to be the one of the strongest in the dark." Draco smirked at this. Yes, he was raised to be strong and heartless.

Draco got up to go to the bathroom. He washed the blood off his hands and bandaged them with white cloth until he noticed how the awful white cotton clashed with his high quality dark-colored clothes. So, Draco changed the white cotton for black silk. Oh boy was he spoiled.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Draco announced lazily to the Potions teacher. "I had some business to attend to." 

"That's fine Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat."

Draco suavely sat in a seat next to Blaise, his so-called best friend. As soon as Snape began to talk about the usual boring topic of how potions are magical brews of wonderful secrets, Blaise and Draco began to talk.

"So where were you man? I heard Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood talkin' 'bout you. Something 'bout a fight. So? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just punched Potter. That's it."

"Aw come on man! I know there's something to this! You don't fight with Potter that much now adays. Is this somethin' to do with that little Weasley? She looked worried the whole time you were gone. And plus, that cloak so doesn't look like something her family could be able to afford. It is so your style too. " Blaise kept pushing. "Well? Come on spill it!"

"I told you. Nothing. Potter and I just had a little fight and I punched him. The end."

Blaise sighed and shrugged. "Fine. But I swear, I will find out the whole story someday. Just give you a little bit of muggle liquor mixed with Fire Whisky, and I get the whole thing plus a little extra." Blaise had a thing for mixing muggle and wizard liquor. He thought of becoming a bartender and later building his own company. But then, like Draco, he was born and raised in a family where its top priority was to mold him into a fine Death Eater to present to the Dark Lord.

"Mr. Malfoy, what had I just been explaining right now about Dark potions?"

From the corner of his eye, Draco could see Weasley snicker with glee. How pitiful.

"Professor, I give you my apologies for talking." Draco started.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Please continue." Snape answered calmly. Draco slightly smirked at Ron's face fading joy in hopes of Draco getting a detention.

"My answer to your question Professor is that Dark Potions are dark like its name. The color is dark black as the midnight sky when there is no moon outside, but light as a feather of a dove. This heavy comparison of the potion's physical characteristics affects the effect the potion has on the consumer. If taken, the consumer would become delusional, feeling lost in total darkness and emptiness. The consumer would become absolutely vulnerable to the person who had given this potion to him. He is led to bend to the will of the provider in exchange for freedom; but eventually the consumer would give what is desired and die."

The whole class was dead silent. Draco smirked. It seems that Snape didn't say that much to the class yet. Ron's face was now in complete shock and dismay. The only people who seemed calm and unaffected with this information were Draco, Blaise, a couple of Slytherins, and amazingly, Ginny.

Snape actually smiled slightly at this. But that smile was dreadfully ugly. No kidding.

"Mr. Malfoy has explained to us in full of what Dark Potions are. 20 points to Slytherin."

Ron was now in a foul, foul mood. He was frowning like there was no tomorrow.

"Mr. Malfoy has mentioned that the consumer of the Dark Potion would eventually die, but does anyone other than Mr. Malfoy know how to prevent that?" And to Snape's disgust, Hermione was the only person with her hand up. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I believe that there is no way to escape the death of the Dark Potion unless the consumer is strong enough to fight against the effect of it."

"Yes, that is a possibility, but there is a way to escape death. 10 points from Gryffindor for not answering the question correctly."

Hermione frowned in disapproval.

"I will ask once again. Does anyone know how to escape the death of the Dark Potion?" Snape's sharp black eyes scanned the room to find a hand or a least a finger raised. When he was about to just give up and give the question as a homework assignment, Ginny timidly raised her hand.

"Ms. Weasley, can you answer the question? If you are incorrect, Gryffindor will be deducted of more points."

"Don't answer it Gin. What can you possibly know? You're a sixth year in a seventh year Potions class. You'll just deduct more points." Ron whispered to Ginny. This ignited a fire in Ginny and determined her more to answer the Potions question.

"Professor, I will answer the question." Ginny stated strongly.

"Ah Gin!" Ginny heard Ron say softly while putting his face into his hand.

"So Ms. Weasley, let's hear your answer." Snape said while standing in front of his desk.

Ginny started off very slowly choosing her words carefully.

"The consumer of the Dark Potion could escape his death successfully only if he could kill the person who had given him the potion before that person kills him. Another way is how wizards and witches of the olden days had escaped. They challenged the person to a duel in the darkness. Here, both have unlimited powers of magic, however, they are both vulnerable to the power of the darkness. So the stronger will be the victor and the other would die or be tremendously injured in mental and physical health. It is not really an escape, but the wizards and witches of the olden days believed that it was better to fight and win or die trying rather then to just die without trying to survive."

The whole class was again filled with so much silence that it rang through the air.

"Very good Ms. Weasley. 20 points to Gryffindor." Right then as Ron choked in disbelief, Potions Class was over.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking outside the door, Ginny walked past them and stood in front of them. The trio stopped and stared at Ginny with questioning stares.

"What is it Gin?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ron, you shouldn't underestimate me like you just did in class okay?" Ginny said softly as she stared at the ground. She then closed her eyes slowly.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Ron answered exasperatedly.

Ginny opened her eyes sharply and made a piercing look at Ron. She then smirked.

"Ron, I'll just say one thing and turn my back to you. Watch your back okay? One day, you'll wish you had known me better. One day, you'll wish you had actually noticed me. And this isn't a threat Ron. This is a promise."

Ginny then turned her back leaving a confused and angered Ron. Harry was a little blown away because of her sudden change in attitude and change in appearance. When Ginny looked at Ron, he had looked at her eyes and was shocked. Ginny's regular soft brown eyes had changed into a dark purple with a tint of red and black. He couldn't describe it. The color was similar to the color of dark wine in a bottle when dim light went through.

What's happening to you Gin? Harry thought as he watched the little girl who had a crush on him six years ago walked away from them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little short, but yeah. Please review! 

--CE

Next Chap: Finally!! The scoop on what happened to Ginny. A little bit of seducing people!!


	4. Chapter 4: Lady of Avalon

Disclaimer: Same old... don't own any characters—all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Lady of Avalon

* * *

It was lunch time and Ginny was supposed to be heading towards Draco's room, but instead she was lying down on her soft bed. Everyone was down at lunch so all was still in the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was down on her stomach, left cheek on pillow and left hand underneath. With her right hand, Ginny held out her wand in front of her. No one knew that she got a new one. Even her mom didn't know. 

Ginny stared at the shiny stick of magic. How could she have afforded this? This question continuously ran through her head. This was because the wood of this wand was black, an ash color. It reminded Ginny of a night sky without the clouds, the stars, or the moon. Ginny slowly closed her eyes to remember how she got this wand.

* * *

_Ginny was walking out from Madam Malkin's shop and was about to go the ice cream parlor to meet up with everyone until she noticed that she had at least an hour left until the appointed time. So, she turned and walked to Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop. She had a wand which was passed down to her after her brothers, but for some strange reason, Ginny felt as if she was being pulled towards the shop. She had never gone there before, but she felt that she should today. _

_When Ginny entered through the door, the bell tinkled and a quiet voice welcomed her. _

_"Hello Ginevra Weasley," came from the shadows of the shelves of wands. _

_Ginny, for no reason, felt nervous. It wasn't like she was actually going to purchase a wand. _

_"Hi." Ginny replied timidly. _

_An elderly man appeared from the shadows. _

_"I've been waiting for you for a long time. You never came to buy a want in your first year, am I correct?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Very well then, leave your bags there on the chair." Mr. Ollivander said as he pointed to the half broken raggedy chair that Hagrid sat on when Harry visited this shop many years ago. _

_Ginny left her bags by the chair and followed Mr. Ollivander to the back of the shop. Immediately, he started to measure her and ordered her to try many different wands. After many failures in finding the perfect wand for Ginny, Mr. Ollivander frowned and he started talking to himself. _

_"I was afraid of this. Dumbledore said I could give it a try, but the power inside that is too strong. Will she be able to handle it? Let alone control it? It would be dangerous. Hmm…yes…but she _is_ the age of Her when she had received it." _

_Ginny stared at the old man who was continuously talking to himself in quiet mumblings. _

_Finally after a couple of minutes, Mr. Ollivander finally turned to Ginny and told her to follow him into a secret room at the very end of the shop. In the room, the only things present were two chairs and a small table with a thin black velvet box on top. The box had intricate silver inscriptions written on the edges. _

_"Sit." Mr. Ollivander ordered. _

_Ginny swiftly sat down on a chair. Mr. Ollivander calmly sat down as well and put his elbows on the table as he closed his together._

_"Ginevra, have you acted or did something out of the ordinary recently?" he asked. _

_Ginny felt as if she was a criminal being investigated of a crime._

_"No Sir." Ginny answered back. _

_Mr. Ollivander nodded slowly frowning slightly. _

_"Ginevra, can you read the inscription on this box?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he motioned towards the box around the edges. _

_Ginny looked at the silver inscriptions questioningly. She swore she didn't' know, but strangely she felt like she did. _

_"Mr. Ollivander," Ginny said quietly. _

_"Yes Ginevra?" _

_"I don't know how to explain this. I'm sure I don't know what is written on here, on this box, but strangely somehow I feel like I still do." _

_Ginny ran a finger along the inscription and closed her eyes. Slowly she began to speak. _

_"These are very old Celtic runes. So old that they shouldn't be used today. So sacred that they are forbidden to use." _

_After another minute or two, Ginny spoke again, still with her eyes closed. _

_"Upon the new moon of Her 16th year, She shall rise in full power of the Moon, the Sun, and the Stars; Water and Earth; Life and Death. The Lady shall hold the fate of the world in her hands as the Prince of Light falls and the Silver Dragon flies freely into the sky, who will have to choose between the life of his own and his lover's, the Red Virgin." Ginny then stopped and stared at the box. _

_Ginny called to Mr. Ollivander again. _

_"Yes Ginevra?" He_ _answered._

_"I can't decipher this last part." Ginny said looking at the last part of the runes. _

_Mr. Ollivander smiled slowly. _

_"The one before you couldn't either. It is said that she knew what it meant at the time of peril before she died." _

_Ginny shook her head in confusion. _

_"I don't get it. What is going on? Mr. Ollivander." Ginny said pleadingly. _

_Mr. Ollivander sighed heavily and told Ginny to open the box. Ginny slowly unlocked the silver latch and opened it. When she saw what it was, she gasped. _

_Inside was the most beautiful, yet power-holding, wand Ginny had ever seen. The last part of the rune was written in silver across it. _

_"May I—" _

_"Yes." _

_Ginny picked up the long, dark wand and stared at it. She felt warmth in her fingers as she touched it. _

_"Swirl it around." _

_Obeying to the command, Ginny wove the wand through the air creating crystals and sparkle-like patterns. She smiled at the pretty wisps. _

_"Now I will explain to you all that I know about this. When you go back to school, Professor Dumbledore will talk to you as well." Mr. Ollivander explained. "I will now start." _

_"Okay." Ginny answered putting all her attention upon Mr. Ollivander and his words. _

_"This all started thousands of years ago when the people of Ancient Europe believed in the old religion of the Goddess." Mr. Ollivander started. "Now, in the Magical World, the Goddess's priestesses were messengers of the Great Mother herself. Among them, they had a legend that one day a reincarnated Mother of Earth would come again to balance all living things in peace. Finally, one day, they had believed to have found this special child. The Child's name is not known today. She was taught and brought up by the High Priestess herself on the holy isle of Avalon which was surrounded by thick mists that only highly trained Priestesses of the Goddess would know how to clear them. _

_When the Child grew to become 15, it was time that the High Priestess had to show the real world to her, the world outside the island sanctuary. She also had to introduce Kind Arthur and his court. The Child had grown to become a beautiful woman. She was the very light of day, vibrating in beauty, so that when she went to King Arthur's castle, all men admired her and wanted her as his own; but they would not dare to touch her for she was the Lady of Avalon and a Priestess of the Mother. But there was a dark cruel Prince who loathed love and kindness who vowed upon his blood that he would get her to be his. The Dark Prince first made friends with her, trying to seduce her into his snake trap, but the High Priestess would always be nearby to insure the Child's safety." Mr. Ollivander cleared his voice and conjured a glass of water. He drunk some water and continued on with the story. _

_"As the time of the Child's stay grew longer and longer, she fell in love with the Dark Prince. The High Priestess warned the Child that if she ever gave all her love to him, then she would get hurt severely; with her heart broken in pieces. Despite these warnings, the Child continued to meet the Prince and enjoyed time with him. She never knew if the Prince loved her or not until the day when she had found him kissing another woman passionately. The High Priestess knew of this and immediately rearranged plans of the Child's 16th year ceremony from King Arthur's castle to the Island of Avalon to avoid gossiping_ _woman and pointing fingers. Anyone who were royalty or of High Magic attended the 16th year ceremony, where the Child would receive the wand that was specially made for her. _

_After the child had received the wand and was announced as the reincarnated Mother, there was a terrible surprise attack upon Avalon. Somehow, enemies had got though the thick mists and launched an attack. The Child tried to find the High Priestess, but she was no where in sight. All the men, wizards, witches, and Priestesses were fighting to defend the Child. The Child, not knowing what to do, was planted to one place where she could see the battle. Then suddenly, someone grabbed the Child to higher grounds where it would be safer. This person was the Dark Prince. Before the Prince had a chance to join the other brave men and women in battle, the leader of the enemy forces appeared out of nowhere in front of them. No one knew what had happened up there on that hill, but we do know that all three of them were killed. It is said that before the Child had died, she swore that her child would bring justice to the world." _

_Mr. Ollivander ended his long tale with a sigh. While he began to drink the remanding water, Ginny began to speak. _

_"So, are you trying to say that I'm her 'child'? The reincarnated Lady of Avalon?" Ginny asked in disbelief. _

_"Apparently, yes." Mr. Ollivander answered. _

_A million questions were rumbling through Ginny's _head. _The one's that she couldn't get out of her head were those connected to the final battle between the Child and the Enemy. _

_Why couldn't she defeat the Enemy's leader? Wasn't she strong enough? Wasn't she the reincarnated Goddess? Ginny thought feverishly. _

_As if reading her mind, Mr. Ollivander semi-answered her questions. _

_"No one really knows what had really happened. What I had told you is only what selected people already know today. I think only you would know everything that had happened on that hill someday. Now, take your wand and the box, and let's go upfront. I think I have customers." _

_The shop keeper and Ginny walked upfront, close to the counter but not close enough so that—to Ginny's surprise—Hermione, Harry, and Ron couldn't see them. _

_"Now, Ginevra."_ _Mr. Ollivander started, attracting Ginny's attention once more. "Take that wand wherever you go. Keep it next to you while you eat, sleep, everywhere. It's a powerful wand. It is especially made for the Child. The core of it is somehow miraculously made of all three ingredients that are used for wands: phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons, and unicorn hairs. Even I had tried to put all ingredients in one core, but it had never worked before. The wood is made of an ancient tree on Avalon."_

_"Where is Avalon now?" Ginny asked. _

_"It's gone. Well actually, it had disappeared into the mists which protect it. Legends say that King Arthur is buried there." _

_"Oh." Ginny replied, more to the air than to herself or Mr. Ollivander. _

_"Another thing Ginevra,"_ _Mr. Ollivander started again. Ginny listened. "The phoenix tail feather that was used for this wand was also used for two other wands."_

_Ginny stared at Mr. Ollivander. Oh no. _

_"They are Who-That-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry Potter." _

_Suddenly a huge rock fell upon Ginny's shoulders. She had overheard a conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione about this during school many years ago. She knew about Harry's connection with the Dark Lord. _

_After a moment of silence, Mr. Ollivander, sensing her stress, walked out to get her bags for her from the chair. Ginny could hear greetings, a 'wait a moment', and then an 'I'll be back'. When Mr. Ollivander returned with her bags from Lady Malkin's shop, he led Ginny to the exist in the back of the shop. _

_"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Ginny said as she walked out the door. _

_Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Ginevra, the last part will come to you and you will know everything." _

_"Will I?" Ginny asked sadly. _

_"Yes you will, for you're really the child of the Goddess." _

_Ginny looked at Mr. Ollivander questioningly. _

_"You look like her, except for your eyes. Her's were a dark wine color. Her hair was a little more curled though and a bit darker, but I think you will grow into them. By the way, I have to get back to my customers. Have a nice day Ginevra." _

_With that, Mr. Ollivander bowed and shut the door leaving Ginny with her thoughts on a busy street of Diagon Alley. _

* * *

Ginny got up from the bed. She had to go and meet Draco now, or he would get mad. Before she went, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. Her eyes have changed color. Ginny ignored the change and quickly did a charm on her eyes, changing the color back to the original chocolate brown. She then rushed down the tower to the dungeons. When she arrived in front of Draco's room, she realized that she didn't know the password. 

"Ahh fuck." Ginny mumbled.

"Do you really mean that or was that just an expression, 'cause I could show you what it really means."

Ginny whirled around to see a very good-looking guy with neat pitch-black hair and dark eyes. Everything about this guy was dark, even his clothes. Ginny immediately thought that he was the Dark Prince that was mentioned in the story.

"Are you trying to get into Draco's chambers?" the guy asked.

Ginny dumbly nodded forgetting what house she was from and what house the guy was probably from.

"Follow me." The guy ordered.

Ginny slowly followed him through the dimly lighted stone hallway. Although outside it was bright and sunny, not a ray of sunlight entered here.

"I thought Malfoy's room was back there." Ginny said.

"Yah, but he has another secret room up here 'cause Pansy bothers him too much. I was going to go meet Draco too." he answered.

"Oh."

Ginny suddenly realized and questioned herself what the hell she was doing with a hot sexy Slytherin guy walking to Draco's secret room. "You know that I'm a Grif -" Ginny got cut off.

"We're here." The guy suddenly stopped.

Ginny couldn't stop her feet fast enough, which caused her to bump into the guy. After the moment of impact, the guy grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pulled her into his body. Ginny's breath quickened from the intimate closeness. Her face was only a few centimeters away from his. Before Ginny could react or say a word, the guy's lips came down on Ginny's. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and he started to nibble on it as his hands fell down from her shoulders to her waist. Ginny gasped in shock from the sudden pleasure that was coursing through her body. The guy finally pulled away and smiled slyly.

"I'm not supposed to touch the Lady of Avalon, but I swear you will be mine."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! 

—CE


	5. Chapter 5: Her Past

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just plot. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and I'm glad that some people (Between2Worlds and Starrynight12312) noticed that I'm integrating some parts of Arthurian legends into my plot. Haha yeah...I'm an Arthurian legend junkie. xP Anyway, back to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Her Past _

* * *

_

Ginny was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She was snuggled in the softest part of the couch with a thin blanket wrapped around her. All she could think about was the guy from Slytherin.

How could he have known? Ginny thought. So he is the Dark Prince? Or did he just hear it from someone? Ginny rested her chin upon her knees as she watched the fire lick the wood as it rose like some angered, confused beast.

Ginny's thoughts were killing her as if somebody stuck a knife into her head. The headache she was getting now was even worse than the time she was thinking about how she should get over Harry in her 4th year.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny!"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up from looking at the fire. Now she had a big white spot in her vision. She rubbed her eyes a little and looked at who talked to her. It was the Great Harry Potter with the big ol' brother Ron and the know-it-all Hermione.

"What were you thinking about that made you not even notice us comin' in Gin?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just you know classes and all. I think I'm falling back in Divination." Ginny lied horribly. The truth was that she was doing great in Divination. That fraud of a professor actually thought that Ginny had the 'Inner Eye' inside of her.

"Don't worry Ginny. It doesn't matter if you're falling back in Divination. It's crap anyways." Ron said with Hermione glaring at him for using 'such language'.

"Me and Harry here always made things up. Like, when we were in 4th year, we would make up like how we would die or suffer and the Prof loved it!" Ron explained. "I mean she actually believed all that shi - stuff." Ron avoided Hermione's disapproving look. "We still make things up, right Harry?"

"Uh, yah." Harry answered.

"We have to go down now, or we're going to be late for History. I can't be late for a class on the first month of school. Come on!" Hermione exclaimed while dragging Ron and Harry. "Come on Ginny. Hurry up!"

"Coming." Ginny said dully. She wasn't happy with going to mandatory classes like Potions, History, and DADA at that moment. This was because all the mandatory classes that the 7th year Gryffindors had to take were all with Slytherin that year. Now at History, she had to face Draco who is probably mad at her for not showing up at lunch and the Slytherin guy who is going to make a fool out of her. It was probably the one time when she didn't want to be in advanced classes.

Ginny dragged herself out of the Gryffindor tower and strayed behind the Dream Team Trio. Being too preoccupied in her own problems of life, Ginny didn't even notice that there was someone in front of her and she bumped into the hard back of a 6'2" guy.

Everything she had flew everywhere including ink bottles, books, rolls of parchment, and quills. A group of passing Slytherin girls sniggered nastily at Ginny as she dropped to the floor to pick up all her stuff and shove it back into her shabby bag. If things could get worse, it did for poor Ginny. The guy she had bumped into was in fact Draco talking to Blaise and the Slytherin guy who had kissed her earlier.

Draco smirked. "Watch where you're going Weasley. If you drop onto the ground faster than you just did right now, people would think you're begging me for money." A few Slytherins nearby laughed.

At first, Ginny was confused by Draco's sudden change in attitude, but soon she caught up on what Draco was doing at the moment. If her guess was correct, Draco was probably trying to give her a bit of spotlight. To prove that she could talk back to someone bigger than her rather than cry and run off. And then of course, he, a Malfoy, couldn't possibly be civil to a mere Weasley in the first place.

"If the thing that I needed the most was money Malfoy, then I wouldn't beg a pretty Momma's boy ferret for it. Or are you more of a Daddy's boy Malfoy?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Ron popped out to defend Ginny at a time when she least needed it.

"Shove off Malfoy. Get away from my little sister or you'll see yourself with a black eye and a bloody nose." Ron said angrily.

"Really Weasley, that sister of yours that you claim is 'little' is not 'little' anymore." Draco said as he looked at Ginny up and down. "She's most definitely not little."

By now, Ron was so red that he looked like as if he'll explode. But before he even got a chance to throw himself on Draco and punch him senseless, Ron was pulled back by Hermione.

"Come on Ron. We're going to be late for class. Just ignore him. Malfoy's no good."

"I suggest that you keep yourself out of our fights one day Mudblood." Draco said as he sneered at Hermione. Hermione got slightly pink in the face, but she just ignored Draco and with Harry's help, she dragged Ron into the History classroom. Ginny was walking past Draco when he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back roughly.

"You better meet me in my room after dinner or else Weasley." Draco said coldly.

Ginny's guess that Draco giving her a little spotlight was totally wrong. He was just being a Slytherin bastard that everyone loved so much. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Talk about mood swings,' Ginny thought as she continued to walk past Draco. 'Well, I guess I have a lot of mood swings too, but that's just because I have estrogen running through my body. You would expect someone with testosterone to be more…manly.'

Ginny giggled at herself and hurried into the classroom. She looked around the room for a seat next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but there was none. There were only four seats left near the back of the classroom, so Ginny sat herself down on a seat nearest to the aisle. Things just went from bad to bad-er to bad-est for Ginny. Draco, Blaise, and the Slytherin guy sat next to her—with the Slytherin guy sitting to her immediate right. Ginny would have felt that she was being constantly being stared at if she wasn't so intent on listening to that day's History lesson.

To Ginny's surprise, Professor Bins announced that during that year, he was going to go through the History of witches and wizards of the King Arthur's era. This had to include the Island of Avalon and its priestesses. But to Ginny's disappointment, Professor Bins wasn't going to go through that subject until later that year during the spring right before the exams.

"Although we're not going to go through the subject of the Sacred Island of Avalon until late spring, we are still going to prepare and make the wine that was drunk by the priestesses there soon." Professor Bins explained. "With the help from Professor Snape, we'll be able to have the necessary ingredients for the wine. It is said that everyone who had tried to make this wine has never landed on the exact taste and flavor of the original made by the High Priestess and the Lady of Avalon. But I hope with the Headmaster's help, we'll be able to land on the exact taste."

Hermione raised her hand, not being able to control the urge to raise it when she has a question in mind.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Bins called.

"Professor, you said that Professor Dumbledore will help us to brew the correct flavor and taste of the wine." Hermione started.

"Yes I did."

"Then, perhaps, are you stating that Professor Dumbledore has actually drunk the original wine made by the High Priestess and the Lady of Avalon?" Hermione asked. Then she added with curiosity, "Is he that old?"

A few people laughed at the later part of the question. Professor Bins smiled before he answered both of Hermione's questions.

"Well Miss Granger, I'm not sure if the Headmaster is indeed that old, but he has drunk the original wine before, but very long ago. It was after the Island of Avalon disappeared behind the mists though."

This time, to his own surprise, Neville raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom."

"Um…Professor, how could Professor Dumbledore actually remember how the original wine had tasted if he only tasted it only once, but so long ago?" Neville asked stuttering here and there. He wasn't that scared to answering and asking questions in any class (except Potions) anymore ever since that fateful day when he had volunteered to tell Moody one of the Unforgivable curses.

"It is said that anyone who had tasted the wine is bound to remember its taste forever. In my opinion, I think it was because the wine was charmed to make the drinker remember how it had tasted. Some wizard scholars think that this wine has some connection to a potion, but I forgot which."

Right then, the bell had rung signaling the end of class and a free afternoon since it was Friday. Everyone had quickly packed their stuff to race out the classroom, except Ginny. Ginny had listened intently to the class conversation and to Professor Bins.

What was so great about this Island of Avalon that it was so sacred? What did all of this connect with her? How in the world was she supposed to find out?

All these questions were swarming inside of her head.

'I guess it's time to meet Professor Dumbledore.' Ginny thought as she pulled her ragged bag onto her shoulder.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office, but the problem was that she didn't know the password. 

'What's up with me and passwords? I should've asked Harry if he knew what the password is.' Ginny thought as she stared at the wall as if it was her worse enemy.

"Weasley! What are you doing here instead of being outside with your little friends and Potter?" A voice asked coldly.

Ginny slowly turned around to meet the Potions teacher. Snape.

How can things get any worse?!

Ginny smiled painfully. "Professor, I have to see Professor Dumbledore right now. It's important. I have a few things to ask him about…some things." Ginny said clumsily.

To her surprise, Snape told her the password which was amazingly very childish for a password of the Headmasters entry door. It was 'I love lemon drops!'

Ginny walked up the moving staircase and knocked on the door to the office. There was no reply so Ginny cautiously opened the door and peaked inside. No one was around, so Ginny walked inside, shut the door, and went over to the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

The circular room had a nice cozy feeling to it. A healthy fire was crackling in the fire place and the sunlight that entered through the window had a warm glow. Then, when Ginny was looking at all the pictures of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, she heard the notes of the most beautiful voice ever. Ginny immediately looked for where it was coming from. Then a huge red bird flew down from the book selves on the second floor of the room to land on its perch near Dumbledore's desk.

Ginny stared at the beautiful bird in awe. She knew she had seen the same bird sometime in her life, but she couldn't just land on where and when it was. After a couple of minutes of hard prodding in her memory, Ginny finally figured out that this bird was a phoenix. It was this phoenix that had carried her, Harry, Ron, and Lockhart out of the Chamber of Secrets. It was this phoenix that had given Harry the strength to fight the basilisk and Tom. Ginny smiled at the phoenix and walked towards it. The bird cocked its head at Ginny as if it recognized Ginny, but was trying to think of where and when, just as Ginny had done.

"Hi there. Do you remember me? I was the little girl who was down at the Chamber of Secrets. I never got to tell you, but thank you so much Fawks." Right then, Ginny realized that she didn't know this phoenix's name before. She was never told what it was. If that was true, then, how did she know it's name and called it out?

"It's because you and I are connected." A beautiful voice said inside of Ginny's head.

Ginny's eye widened as she looked at Fawks.

"What?" Ginny whispered so quietly, that probably no one could have possibly heard it except her.

"You and I are connected Milady, as we were connected before."

Ginny's eye widened as she looked at Fawks.

"What?" Ginny whispered so quietly, that probably no one could have possibly heard it except her.

"You and I are connected Milady, as we were connected before."

Ginny was frozen at the spot; Right there, in front the beautiful phoenix which was probably - Ginny guessed - talking to her in her head. Ginny actually found this quite funny. She suddenly started to chuckle to herself while shaking her head.

"Oh no! No. I am NOT thinking that a phoenix was just talking to me! In my life, I might have talked to a diary, but this -," Ginny pointed at an invisible spot in the air. "This is so not true. I'm hallucinating!"

Ginny threw up her hands as if in defeat and turned around to exit the empty office, mumbling to herself.

"Oh I'm quite sure you're not hallucinating Ms. Weasley."

Ginny turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing were she was just a few moments ago, petting Fawks affectionately. Ginny flushed a shade of pink. This was so embarrassing! She said and did the most hysterical things in the presence of Dumbledore. As Ginny groaned inwardly, a picture snickered somewhere in the large circular office.

"Please, Ms. Weasley, take a seat." The Headmaster said as he, himself sat down at his desk. "I believe you have come to question about the burden that has suddenly fallen upon you." Ginny merely nodded." I have received an owl from Mr. Ollivander informing me that he has given you the wand."

Professor Dumbledore put his hands together and looked at Ginny.

"You will have many questions. Please feel free to ask me anything you wish Ms. Weasley. But I'm afraid that I, myself, will probably not know a great deal of things."

Ginny nodded again. Strangely, now that she had made it to Dumbledore's office, Ginny's head was empty filled with nothing but air. All the questions that she had wanted to ask had disappeared from her mind. While Ginny searched her mind for a question, Professor Dumbledore was kind and therefore waited patiently. After a couple minutes of silence passed, Ginny finally spoke.

"Who is the Lady of Avalon? Why is she so important?"

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Well, the Lady of Avalon, - as you already know - is you, but if you are referring to the past, the Lady of Avalon was believed to be the reincarnation of the Goddess as well as the Goddess's daughter. She was sort of a child sent from the heavens.

The child was born in a mere muggle woman's cabin in a secluded forest. The strangest thing was that this child was born without a father. Many wizards, witches, as well as the higher minded muggles of that time doubted that this child was the one, even the High Priestess of Avalon. But the child revealed very high magic at a very young age. Also, the child carried a mark on her back behind her right shoulder in the symbol of the Goddess. Although this proved that this child was indeed the Lady, a pattern of two entangled snakes wound around the child's left wrist. The High Priestess, who was very alarmed by this, put a spell over the crude mark so that it would never appear unless there was a full moon at midnight. Please don't ask any questions at the moment Ms. Weasley."

Ginny, whose mouth was open to ask a question, closed her mouth immediately to listen to the rest of Professor Dumbledore's tale.

"The mother of the child had named her Hope, hoping that this name would protect the child from the bad omen of the snakes as well to give the child strength in its task in the future. The High Priestess took the child to the Island of Avalon where she was called 'the Lady' among the people there; all except the High Priestess who had given her the name Aurora, meaning 'the dawn' in Latin."

Ginny sharply took in air. Aurora? Aurora was her middle name. Ginevra Aurora Weasley. As a child, Ginny thought the name was so beautiful and graceful that it put the name Ginevra Weasley to shame. Ginny thought Aurora didn't match her because she was too common and plain therefore making her feel unworthy of it. After the little memory flashback, Ginny continued to listen to Professor Dumbledore.

"That was who the Lady of Avalon was. People believed that she was important because she represented the Goddess's child who would bring balance to all living things in peace. But as the child grew and learned of her burden, she highly doubted that she could be live up to the importance of her name. Aurora did small deeds, following her heart, such as helping the old, caring for the young and injured. People across the lands loved her. The fall of the Power of Avalon and the Lady is a complete mystery except the story that Mr. Ollivander probably told you." Professor Dumbledore paused.

"The only living person who knows of the complete truth of the past, I believe, is you Ms. Weasley. The reincarnated people of that time would probably know as well, but only of what they had experienced."

"Professor Dumbledore? How do I figure out the past and find the people who are reincarnated? I seem so impossible." Ginny asked miserably.

"Well, I'm not sure, but one thing that I am sure about is that you will find a way somehow. You can come to this office if you need any, and I'm sure Fawks will give you hints." Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny looked at Fawks and then at Professor Dumbledore in confusion.

"Fawks?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh. Fawks here once belonged to the Lady. He knows everything that had happened." Professor Dumbledore explained. The old man sighed. "It's amazing how animals can know everything whilst humans always have to bicker over the truth."

The last part of Dumbledore's wisdom confused Ginny further. After a moment, a feeling of doubt fell over her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ginny started. "I think you might have made a mistake. I can't be the Lady of Avalon. I can't be. I can't do any advanced magic or have a mark on my shoulder or snakes on my wrist or—or..." Ginny searched for other reasons that she couldn't be the Lady, but then sighed heavily. "I just can't be her!"

Ginny felt dead serious about this Lady thing, but Professor Dumbledore just sat behind his desk smiling calmly while looking at Ginny with some hint of amusement. He was acting as if they were talking about the weather instead of the fate of her life! This made Ginny very angry and frustrated.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm positively sure that you are indeed the next Lady of Avalon. According to my ancestor's personal diary, your appearance is similar as well as your spirit, but further more, your mother, Molly, has informed me after your birth that you had the marks. As for the abilities of the Lady, they will come to you soon before your 16th birthday."

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it and then opened it again. She couldn't believe it! Her mother knew?!

"From now on Ms. Weasley, your ability in magic will be trained every evening by a teacher in their respective subject from 9 to 10. I will send you an owl tomorrow morning, informing you of the place and time of your first lesson." Professor Dumbledore said all of this very quickly and then sat up from his chair.

"Come now Ms. Weasley. We can't miss dinner can we?" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully. Ginny just walked slowly behind Professor Dumbledore down to the Great Hall. This meeting with him had just aroused more questions in her poor head.

"Have a nice evening Ms. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said and with that, he entered the large doors to his warm, waiting dinner. Ginny didn't follow the Headmaster through the doors, but instead turned towards the dungeons. Where her feet were leading her, Ginny only vaguely knew as she looked at the floor. When she looked up, Ginny found herself facing the entangled snakes—the entrance to Draco's secret room. Without thinking and following her instincts, Ginny did something that she didn't even know that she could do.

"Open Snakes of Slytherin! The Lady orders you!"

To Ginny's great surprise, the snakes untangled themselves and parted, exposing a short narrow hallway leading up to three steps and a wooden door.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed softly so that it was barely audible.

Just as Ginny was about to step into the hallway, two great big hands grabbed her slim waist and shoved her in instead, and closed the snake opening.

"What the—" Ginny exclaimed. She whipped around to see a very tall and angry Draco.

"How the hell did you open the entrance? No one can open it except me!" Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you a parsel tongue?" Draco asked demandingly.

Ginny wasn't sure how she had opened the entrance, but if only Draco or a parsel tongue could open the entrance…

"Harry Potter isn't the only one who can speak snake language."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had never heard Ginny talk of Potter by his first and last name in the same sentence with so much dislike. This girl was just a complete mystery. Sometimes she was kind and sweet to the Super Trio, and then at other times, she was cold and distant. It was like she had two complete opposite sides to her. Like Ying and Yang.

'Or probably she's just mentally unstable.' Draco thought with a laugh.

"What are you smirking at?" Ginny asked suddenly. "I swear. After smirking for like 7 years, someday, it's just going to be plastered on your face!"

Draco smirked wider. "That's my goal darling."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. Did Draco Malfoy just call her 'darling'? Ew! That was so not right.

"Are you feeling okay? Why the sudden change Malfoy?" Ginny asked suspiciously. There just had to be a catch to this.

Draco smirked and chuckled inwardly. This was fun—confusing the littlest Weasley.

"No. No baby. I'm just feeling good." Ginny couldn't believe this! She had to go to the Hospital Wing! But before she could escape, Draco put an arm around her shoulder and tugged her towards the door to his room.

"Come on Red. We have a lot of 'talking' to get to." Draco said. He was trying his very best not to burst laughing.

Ginny just allowed herself to be tugged, but looked up at Draco in mild horror.

Little did both know that once Ginny entered Draco's room, neither of them would ever be the same again…

* * *

Thanks for your patience! Review please! 

And thanks to heldxyouxcloser, Amy Brown, siri-poo, Gift of Evil, Sarrynight12312, SweetStrawberry16, Yuki Asao, blissfulxsin, Between2Worlds, Shy Susanna Malfoy, and HarryPotterFreakEver for all the reviews! You guys are really great! Your reviews give me encouragement to keep on writing to complete this fic! Thanks guys!!

Answers to...  
**Harry PotterFreakEver**: Yeah..I guess the whole two outfits thing and white/gold dress mixup in chapter one was one of those author flaws. Thank you so much for pointing it out! Now I can edit it:) The identity of the mysterious guy will be revealed in later chapters. How he knew that Ginny was the Lady of Avalon will also be revealed. Keep reading to find out!  
**Shy Susanna Malfoy**: Nice guesses, but I can't say anything about them quite yet. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. wink ;)  
**Starrynight12312**: So nice to hear that you love the Arthurian Legends! I'm glad I'm not the only one too:D

—CG


	6. Chapter 6: Inside His Room

Disclaimer: As usual, everything's Rowling's!! I just own the plot! Enjoy!!

A/N: Someone kindly reminded me that Ginny's real name wasn't Virginia, but Ginevra. I went back and changed the past Virginias and made them into Ginevras. :) Thank you so much!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Inside His Room

* * *

The moment Draco opened the door to his secret room, Ginny was totally blown away. The room was huge!

As Ginny entered, she could see a fire roaring at her right and two black seats and a table set in front. To her bottom left were a large desk and a full bookshelf. On the center wall was a large four poster bed. The curtains were made of black velvet trimmed with silver. The sheets were a deep Slytherin green. Of course, it being Malfoy's bed, everything was made of either silk or Egyptian cotton. That spoiled brat.

There were two doors in the room other than the one Ginny was standing at. There was one at her left which, Ginny guessed, would lead to the bathroom that was undoubtedly large as well. The other door was at her right at the top corner of the room, not far from the large king-sized bed. Ginny dismissed the mysterious unknown door from her mind and continued to study the room. It was truly beautiful. The furnishing and quality of it was beyond words. Even the carpeted floor felt luxurious underneath her small feet.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?"

Ginny ripped her eyes away from a beautiful cherry wood desk in the corner and looked at Draco. He was smirking and humor danced in his gorgeous silver-grey eyes.

'Gorgeous?!' Ginny thought. 'When did I compliment on Malfoy's looks?'

'Ever since you saw him.' A soft voice answered from the far corner of Ginny's mind.

'Well, I guess his eyes are gorgeous.' Ginny sighed as she looked into those deep pools of grey. 'But he's so unpredictable.'

The voice didn't say anything. It was true. Draco was unpredictable. He could be and have any personality, if that was possible. Most of the time, Draco was so cold and cruel. He was the typical unfeeling Slytherin bastard that her brother hated so much. But Ginny found out that Draco could be warm and caring like that time on the train. Then he could be plain annoying, irritating the shit out of Ginny like an adolescent school boy. Ginny smirked inwardly at that last thought. There was another part of Draco that played the part of the school's infamous seductive bad boy that the majority of Hogwarts girls would die to have a taste of.

In the end, to Ginny, Draco was like a puzzle—a puzzle with missing pieces. But once you find those pieces, you don't know if they really belong to the puzzle or if they were from a different box. All the pieces of this Draco-puzzle just didn't fit together. Ginny just didn't get Draco Malfoy. Little did she know that Draco thought the same thing about her.

"Hello?" Draco waved a hand in Ginny's line of vision.

"Huh?" Ginny snapped back into the real world only to see Draco frowning slightly.

"I was saying that if you want to be seen in the crowds of Hogwarts, you have to be more confident in yourself and show off the things that are unique to only you. Like, your hair," Draco took a strand of Ginny's in between his long fingers. "Your hair is red, but not a bad red. It's actually enticing in a way. Use these things to your advantage. The stereotype for a red head is that, despite how she appears to others, she is a passionate and fiery minx. Use that, and I promise you, your name will be on every little boy's lips and on every little girl's lips when she needs to blame someone for their own lack of attention."

With that, Draco let go of the silky strand of hair and walked towards the unknown door.

"7th year Slytherin Girl's dormitory." Draco spoke clearly. He then opened the door. Ginny gasped. The other side of the door showed a dark room furnished with silver, black, and green.

'So that's what the door is.' Ginny thought. 'It's a portal door.'

"Vik. Vikki are you there?" Draco shouted commandingly through the doorway. After a few moments, an exotic looking girl appeared from the bathroom of the dorm.

"What Draco?" the girl asked irritatingly with her hands on her curvy hips. Ginny had never felt plainer than she did right now. The girl had long, sleek raven hair, beautiful round cat-like eyes, and full red lips, along with a figure any girl would die for. Her skin had a nice tan that complimented the green and gold tinge in her hazel eyes. She was just flat out gorgeous and Ginny felt so undeveloped in her presence.

"I need you to take a look at someone." Draco explained quickly.

The girl looked past Draco's tall figure towards Ginny.

"A Weasley, and worse, a Gryffindor." Vikki raised an eyebrow for an explanation from Draco, but she didn't receive any.

"Just come in here and do what I ask of you." Draco ordered with a dangerous voice.

Vikki smirked. "Fine." With that, she sauntered through the portal door and closed it behind her.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Vikki asked as she walked past Draco, taking her wand out. Ginny just stood where she was, looking at the two Slytherins in front of her.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "But I trust you'll do a good job."

The exotic girl circled around Ginny to examine her. Her sharp hazel eyes flashed quickly.

"She's fine. Nice figure. Her hair is in beautiful condition. It's a relief that she didn't inherit that despicable orange tinge. But there's something that makes her look a little plain." Vikki began. "Too many freckles if looked at closely. Her clothes can use a little bit of tailoring. Maybe a new hair cut."

Ginny blushed with embarrassment. Her clothes were the length and size that they were supposed to be, but the majority of Hogwarts girls have altered their skirts to be shorter and their shirts to be tighter, even Hermione.

"Well, do what you can Vik. I'm leaving her up to you. She better look good." Draco demanded.

Vikki smirked and nodded in mocking defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. Go sit and watch me work my magic…no pun intended."

"Har, har." With that, Draco sat back in a black arm chair by the fireplace and soon enough, he drifted off into a deep sleep. An hour or so later, he was awaken by a rough shake from Vikki's manicured hands.

"Wake up Draco! I'm done."

Draco opened his eyes to find a beautiful, almost unrecognizable red head. Draco smirked at the sight in front of him.

"Good job Vik. What did you do?" Draco fed his eyes on the sight of Ginny.

"Well, I really didn't do much. It's incredible how the smallest changes could do so much on a girl." Vikki exclaimed. "I gave her a quick hair cut to add a little bit more volume, because her hair, as beautiful as it was, was a little flat. The cut suits her face doesn't it? Other than that, I shrank her clothes and got rid of all her freckles. I also added some basic make up. You would want to take her out shopping sometime Draco. I think it will be good for her. "

Ginny's hair was shorter. Instead of reaching her mid-back, it stopped at the tops of her breasts. Vikki slightly layered Ginny's hair so that it framed her face in a luring way. The original freckled Weasley skin was now free of any marks, making it look like flawless ivory. Ginny's desirable form could now be eyeballed. Her shapely legs were exposed by the shorter, yet still modest, skirt, and her womanly curves could be seen through the crisp, white top that lay gently on top of her skin.

The image of Ginny at that moment aroused the memory of her in the black dress at Madam Malkin's from Draco's mind. Draco felt his pants getting slightly tighter.

'You naughty prick.' Draco smirked at the voice that chastised him.

"Well, I have to get going Draco." Vikki interrupted. "It's nearly half past 11 right now. I arranged to meet up with Blaise at the Astronomy Tower at 1. I seriously have to get some sleep if I want to stay up, if you know what I mean." Vikki winked with a grin.

Ginny blushed at what Vikki probably referred to.

By the time Vikki had left, it was already midnight. Draco closed the portal door, and walked towards his armchair to slump into it. He rubbed the aching in his head. Vikki had demanded to be paid with an amount that she didn't deserve. Usually, before Vikki and Blaise was actually a pair, Draco got Blaise to spend a weekend with Vikki. Draco recalled what Vikki had said:

_"I don't need Blaise to spend a weekend with me anymore Draco. We already do that now. What I want now is galleons Drake. Galleons. And mind you, lots of them. Getting rid of all those freckles on every square inch on that girl's body was a nasty job. I nearly turned her skin green." _

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. Vikki bloody didn't do much. But then again, Vikki was someone who he could trust not to spread senseless rumors and just do what he asks. Draco finally shrugged off these meaningless thoughts. He was a Malfoy. If she wanted money, he'll just give her money. When was he ever stressed about money? Never.

Draco finally opened his eyes to see where Ginny had gone. He found her sitting at his cherry wood desk, running her hand on the smooth surface with care. She looked so innocent, yet so enthralling. He noticed how the light from the lit candles on his desk played on the sides of her face, making her skin glow. Eyes that were usually dark chocolate sparkled deep gold.

"You could have that desk if you want."

Ginny, startled, jumped and looked at Draco. "Oh, no. I mean, I can't. I share a room and all and—"

"Did you know you're getting your own room?" Draco interrupted. Surprise replaced embarrassment on Ginny's face.

"Another good thing about being Head Boy is that you know all the stuff that's going on." Draco said with a grin. "I overheard McGonagall and the Headmaster talking about giving you a room of your own. I'm not sure about the reason, but it has something to do with a gift or something." Draco explained quickly.

Ginny understood. The teachers probably didn't want Ginny to seem suspicious among her peers. Having a room of her own would mean complete privacy—something Ginny was glad that she could have. Not only because she had the freedom to do whatever she pleased without anyone wanting know everything about her life, but also because she became very annoyed very frequently at bickering 6th year girls and all the drama that occurred throughout the years.

"Hey." Draco spoke, breaking Ginny's strain of thought. He was still looking straight at her.

"Yes?" Ginny started to feel nervous under Draco's intense gaze. She noticed how his eyes were so deep and stormy, full of secrets and stories. How could anyone be born with such mysterious eyes?

"Exactly where did you learn parseltongue?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ginny asked. She felt as if Draco's eyes were slowly dissecting her soul, going deeper and deeper. She couldn't hide from them.

"Just." Draco said simply. "I just wanted to know who other than Potter could be a parseltongue." Draco paused and upon seeing Ginny's face full of skepticism, he started to speak again. "Well, to tell you the truth, I know parseltongue. I learnt it from my father. Now, you tell me where you learnt it."

"I thought parseltongue isn't something that you could learn, but what you're born with." Ginny said now interested in Draco's new-found ability.

Draco smirked, calm hatred flowing over his face. "Well Weasley, after a few Unforgivable Curses and a couple punches thrown in here and there, you come around."

Dismissing the tinge of hurt she had gotten from the sudden use of her last name, Ginny stared at Draco with much disbelief. "How could—"

"Weasley, fathers who are the Dark Lord's little servants that disappear out of nowhere just to flock around him don't show or express any love for their...'children'. We are merely people who carry out the family lineage and are supposedly peace offerings to the Dark Lord." By now, Draco's voice was full of disgusted scorn. Ginny looked down at the flawless white carpet.

She thought about what Draco had just said right now. It took a couple minutes for her to digest the information.

"We?" Ginny questioned still not looking at Draco.

"Most Slytherins are of Dark Wizard blood, Weasley. I thought you would have already known that by now." Draco looked at Ginny's face. It was full of thoughtful shock and mild disbelief. That was typical for someone who didn't know the pain of not growing with love but by a power-seeking force.

"So, now that I told you where I had learnt parseltongue, it's you're turn." Draco pushed the whole Dark family issue aside and quickly changed the subject. He shouldn't be telling this girl this. It's too dangerous to open up to someone. It would lead to feelings. Too much has already been said about his family and his past.

Ginny looked up at Draco. She needed to make up something quick. Ginny didn't even know where the parseltongue had come out from. Then a memory fell upon her. In a second, Ginny understood and remembered something that had been driven deep into her, hidden away in a dark corner of her mind.

"Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to say and I won't tell anyone about what you said."

"Please Weasley. Isn't that obvious?" Draco said. He was back to his cocky Slytherin self.

Ginny ignored the comment.

"Well, you probably would know that I had opened the Chamber of Secrets right?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

"Of course. Go on." Draco said impatiently with a wave of his hand.

"When I was in there…I learnt stuff." Ginny said slowly. "Tom had given and taught me many things, Malfoy. He taught me everything from the knowledge of the Dark Arts to small useful abilities. This might have included the ability to speak and understand parseltongue. I don't really remember." Ginny smiled sadly as if the memories of Tom were the happiest, yet the most painful in her life.

Draco looked at the red head in front of him and studied her. She was definitely not the sweet little Virginia that chased after Potter anymore. Did she actually appreciate what Tom Riddle had done to her? Was this the true Virginia Weasley?

"If anyone looked at you right now Weasley, they would think that you miss Tom Riddle." Draco's voice was strangely distant.

Ginny looked at Draco with that sad smile, shaking her head slowly. "It's not that I miss him. It's that…I guess…that was the only time I really had a close friend—or so I thought. He was nice and caring—before he started making me do things." She looked back at the floor. "It was like I was having a nightmare during those times. I couldn't believe what was happening, but everything around me confirmed it. In the end, my closest friend was only using me and it sickened me."

Something tugged at Draco's chest as he saw this girl's saddened expression. But as quickly as it came, it quickly left as soon as Draco noticed.

"One more question."

"Hmm?"

"If you have so many gifts from Volde, why don't you use them? People wouldn't underestimate you much."

Ginny visage didn't change. "I wish I could." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. Why were there so many secrets to this Weasley? It bothered him.

"I can't remember more than half of what I learnt. At random times, things will come to me—like speaking in parsaltongue. It's just all this knowledge stored in my head. I guess it's useful because, if you haven't noticed, I'm in 7th year classes. I'm probably even smarter than Hermione." Ginny smirked at this. "I can pull out some simple spells at times, but I really can't remember any of the Dark magic I learnt."

As if realizing that she was speaking and pouring out her innermost thoughts to Draco Malfoy, Ginny got up and walked towards the portal door.

"Look, I have to get going. Can I use this door?" Ginny waited for a reply, but when none came, she turned around only to see that Draco was merely a feet away from her. Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…you can." Draco's voice was deep and husky making Ginny melt like butter.

Why the sudden change?

Ginny gathered herself up and smiled.

"Thanks." Ginny turned around with a great amount of will power and clearly annunciated 'Gryffindor Common Room entrance'. When she was reached out for the door a pair of very strong, muscular arms wrapped around her thin waist. Her breathing picked up.

"What are you doing?" Ginny gasped, her voice filled with panic. She felt Draco nuzzle into her hair at the nape of her neck. This was making her teenage hormones go hay-wire. Her mind was being hazed by a fog that Ginny always got when Draco was near.

"Were you going to go without saying good-bye?" Draco whispered into her ear, sending severe shivers through her body. Ginny fluttered her eyes closed as Draco started to place light butterfly kisses on the length of her neck. What was he doing to her? Even Harry had never made her feel like this: helpless at will. With the last ounce of self-control left in her, Ginny pulled away from Draco's grip and turned so that she was facing him.

'Come on Ginevra! Come to your senses! Find yourself!' Mentally slapping herself, Ginny breathed the best she could.

"Draco, I need to go." Ginny cursed at how her voice sounded so desperate rather than the strong determination she was trying to convey. Draco stepped forward, driving Ginny into the wall, trapping her with his large figure. A smug smirk was plastered onto his face.

"I don't think you want to." Draco ran his hand lightly down the length of Ginny's cheek with his finger tips. Unwillingly, Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, making Draco's smirk to grow wider. "You definitely don't want to."

"You're such a stuck up Slytherin bastard." Ginny hissed.

"I know." Draco said smugly. With that, Ginny abruptedly put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled his head down to her's.

"Just kiss me already!"

Draco needed nothing else to be said. He slammed his mouth on to Ginny's. When Ginny let out a little moan, Draco took the chance and slipped in his tongue. The two kissed passionately, loosing themselves in it. By the time Draco and Ginny broke apart, Ginny's hands were tangled in Draco's platinum hair and his hands held tightly onto her hips, pulling her roughly into the contours of his body. Ginny took the initiative and gently pulled Draco's hands off her body.

"Good night Draco Malfoy." Ginny whispered with a smile. She pecked his cheek and walked through the portal door.

Draco stared at the closed door, a grin on his face. That Ginevra Weasley was the most intriguing woman he had ever met.

(A/N: I was going to end the chapter right here, but I decided to keep going. xP)

* * *

When Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning, she felt as if everything that was happening in slow motion. Her heart was even thumping in her ears. When she felt the numerous pairs of eyes that fell upon her as she walked to sit at the Gryffindor Table, Ginny half-wished that she should have clasped her robes completely around herself rather than leaving it open to show off what Vikki had done. Ginny glanced to look at Draco. He was looking at her with a pleased smirk, his eyes clear and bright that morning. After what seemed like forever, Ginny reached her destination. 

At the Gryffindor Table, Ginny sat down between Hermione and Collin, across from Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville.

"Good morning Ron." Ginny announced her presence to her brother.

"Ginny…" Ron was red and his lips were in a tight line that could rival McGonagall's. Harry and the other boys stared at Ginny, their knives frequently missing the butter plate and their utensils clanking as they clumsily handled them.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny answered sweetly.

"Why the fuck is your bloody skirt so short and your robes fucking wide open?" Ron's voice was escalating into a high pitched yelp.

"What _are_ you talking about Ron?" Ginny sighed and looked up from her plate. "If you haven't noticed dear brother, my skirt isn't as short as Hermione's, so you shouldn't be complaining. Also, I didn't realize my robe was opened because I was in a hurry to come down to breakfast. So, just bugger off Ron, leave me alone!"

"Yeah Ron, I don't know what you're talking about. Ginny looks…fine." Harry suggested. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement a little too quickly for Ron's comfort. Ginny gave all of them a sweet smile and received awfully cute, goofy grins in return.

"I don't care. You better change Ginny, or else I'm going to tell mom how you're dressing up like a little skank." Ron said stubbornly. He wasn't going to let this go.

Ginny rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Do whatever you want. I'll even take a bloody picture and send it in with your letter if you want."

Ron's eye twitched, but he said no more. Instead, he angrily stabbed at his bacon, muttering under his breath.

"Ginny, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked her voice filled with concern. Ginny honestly did like Hermione. She was a nice girl and was a friend at times, but for some reason, the way Hermione spoke to her that morning peeved her.

Ginny put a smile on her face, but continued to look at the knife that spread strawberry jam onto her slice of toast. "Why shouldn't I be okay Hermione? Just because I dressed up a bit, I'm not myself anymore?" Finishing the spread, Ginny put down the knife and looked up to see Hermione's reaction. Ginny silently laughed at Hermione's vacant expression. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

In history class, Ginny sat near the front, trying to avoid the Slytherins, but with no avail. The mysterious Slytherin guy sat next to her again. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. This guy was freaking her out and was seriously starting to get on her nerves. After setting up her quill, ink and parchment, Ginny swiftly turned towards the creeper and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he spoke. 

"Hi. I believe I hadn't introduced myself yet. I'm Matthew Blackhart. I used to be a student here until I was transferred to Durmstrang, but I'm back for my last year." He started. "And I know that you are Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor and that I know more about you than you probably know about yourself."

Ginny was rather irritated now. His presumptions as to knowing everything about her was bothersome. And all she knew was his name and his school transfer! Ginny had to say something to shut this boy up! But before a word came out of Ginny, Matthew closed in on Ginny to whisper into her ear.

"I know more about you than anyone else would ever know. I know your past, present, and future. You were, are, and will be the Lady of Avalon until the prophecy passes."

Ginny eyes widened with disbelief and fear. She turned her head so that she could see the whites of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ginny said cautiously and so quiet that it could hardly be heard.

"Just call me Matthew." the male Slytherin said, ending their conversation, an expression on his face that was half between a smirk and a smile. Although his expression would've been considered immature to anyone who witnessed it at the moment, Ginny saw something else in Matthew's pitch black eyes. His eyes revealed a soul of many years of old wisdom and knowledge.

Matthew withdrew from Ginny's space and acted as if nothing happened. Soon afterward, Draco and Blaise came up to sit next to Matthew. Draco suspiciously eyed Matthew. He saw how close Matthew was to Ginny. She was paler than usual.

Draco knew who and what Matthew was. Matthew was actually a very distant cousin of his. He was a normal Slytherin guy like himself, except that he had the gifts of a prophet, which—in the long run—made him far from normal. So, Matthew was a dangerous person if he wanted to be. Ever since Draco met the guy, Draco knew that there was something that Matthew knew about the world: a deep, dark, sacred secret. You could say that Draco and Matthew were the best of friends and very close, brothers even; but deep inside, Draco couldn't bring himself to completely trust him, especially after Matthew's sudden transfer to Durmstrang two years ago. Draco shook off the thoughts about his cousin and focused back into the present world around him. Professor Bins had already started the lesson for the day.

"Today, we will begin making the wine of Avalon. It has been called various names, but it is best known as the Winter's Flower. Most people believe it is called so because the wine was originally composed of new fallen snow and a flower that only bloomed during early winter." Professor Bins paused for a moment and got a list of names from his desk.

"I will be placing all of you into groups of three. Remember, the making of this wine will greatly affect your final grade at the end of the year, and the one with the closest taste will be drunk at graduation. Now,let's see." The Professor muttered a spell at the list.

"Ah yes. Now we have groups." Bins cleared his voice and started to state all the groups. "Group 1: Ms. Brown, Mr. Zambini, and Ms. Baker. Group 2: Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley." Ginny stared at the dream trio, who seemed to expect to be in one group. She felt a pang of jealousy. It was so obvious. They would always be together—no matter what. "And finally, Group 10: Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Blackhart, and Ms. Weasley."

Ginny raised her head from her desk. She was teamed up with the two sexy Slytherin bastards! What luck she had. Ginny didn't even know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Feeling the jealous stares of girls around her, Ginny decided that being with Malfoy and Blackhart could be fun. Feeling the trio's eyes on her also, Ginny almost bursted out in laughter as she pictured her brother's face contorted in horror.

"Tonight's assignment will be—" Professor Bins waved his wand at all the students and a piece of parchment appeared at each desk. "—to get together with your group and decide who will get which job. Everything you need to know about the wine making is on the parchment. Now, good luck and see you tomorrow!"

With that, Professor Bins disappeared out of sight. Bloody professor couldn't even spend a couple minutes to explain what was on that confusing piece of parchment with undecipherable symbols.

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny was waiting outside of Draco's secret room, and it was freezing! She could try using parsel tongue again, but Ginny had a feeling that someone was watching her. It was around seven and people were at dinner. The first of her special lessons were later that night at nine, and she needed to be punctual. It just so happened that Ginny would be taught Potions first. Right then, Ginny heard a noise behind her, but she turned to see that no one was present. 

"Who's there?" Ginny asked into the darkness, her voice commanding and wary. There was no reply. Following instincts that didn't belong to her, Ginny shut her eyes and concentrated on the air around her. Everything was almost still, there was something stirring. Ginny opened her eyes to find that she could see through the darkness. Looking around like a nocturnal animal, Ginny spotted the people who were stalking her: Harry, Hermione, and Ron under an invisibility cloak. How predictable.

'Cool. I have super vision like that Moony Mad Eye guy.' Ginny thought, impressed of her new ability. 'Was this something I learnt from Tom? Or is this something the Lady knew too?'

Ginny smoothly walked towards where the trio was hiding in the corner. She could see the panic on Ron and Hermione's faces, but Harry was pretty calm, looking. He was looking straight into her eyes. Just when Ginny was about to grab the cloak off the Dream Team, Draco came.

"Weasley, why didn't you go in?"

Ginny turned and walked up to Draco. "Draco, my brother, Hermione, and Harry are under an invisibility cloak in the corner. Don't ask me how I know. Just trust me." She whispered.

Draco looked to the place where the trio were and smirked. "Just open the door." Draco ordered.

"What?!" Ginny quietly exclaimed. "But they're right there!"

"Exactly. You need to show them that you are not a little kid anymore. Now hurry up and open the door! I'm freezing here! Matt is probably already in there." Draco said in a deadly low voice without taking his eyes off the invisible bunch. Ginny sighed with defeat and turned to the entangled snakes.

"Open snakes of Slytherin, the Lady orders you." Ginny hissed, and the snakes untangled, opening the wall to a familiar narrow hallway leading to Draco's secret room.

"Come on Draco." Ginny tugged at Draco's robes.

"You go inside first. I have to do something."

Deciding to wait and see what Draco was going to do, Ginny stood her ground and looked at the trio. They looked alarmed. Draco took his wand out and drew an intricate pattern in the air. This created a wispy, silver-blue mass. With a lazy motion of his left hand, the mass created a clear bubble around the entry of his room.

"Okay, let's go." Draco put his arms around Ginny and led her away as the snakes re-arranged themselves to close the entrance.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck was that?" Ron exclaimed as he came out from the invisibility cloak. Hermione was too shocked at what she just saw to chastise Ron about his 'vulgar language'.

Harry walked over to the bubble. "I think it's an energy field, or something like it, to keep us out." Harry put his hand through the bubble, but was thrown two meters away, very forcefully.

"Ah, shit. Yeah. Energy field." Harry groaned and got up slowly, rubbing his head.

Hermione was just staring at the floor intensely. And then, all of a sudden, Hermione spoke.

"Harry, what did Ginny say when she opened the door?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Well, she said something like 'Open snakes of Slytherin, the Lady orders you'." Harry answered. "Why?"

Hermione stared at the snakes through the bubble.

"I don't think those are ordinary snake carvings. I read about this somewhere, but I can't remember." Hermione exclaimed as she rapidly tapped her foot on the stone floor, very irritated at her 'poor' memory. After a moment, Hermione grabbed and pulled Harry and Ron by their robes.

"Where are we going now?" Ron cried loudly in anguish. It was Hermione's idea to come down to the dungeons in the first place, claiming that they should keep an eye out for Ginny and her recent 'strange behaviors'. Despite his question, Ron already knew where they were going: the Library.

* * *

Yes! Finished that chapter! Ginny and Draco had a deep conversation, the mysterious Slytherin guy's identity was revealed, and nosy Hermione sniffs that something's up! How did you guys like it? Please review! 

Thanks to siri-poo, WitchyWiccan, murp, HarryPotterFreakEver, Between2Worlds, Starrynight12312, Shy Susanna Malfoy, and ice princess for the reviews. Also, thank you for those of you who put this story on story alert and favorites :)

_What to look forward to_: What is Hermione on to? More of Matthew Blackhart and Draco. Ginny's first lesson. Another flashback from Ginny's former life.

--CE


	7. Chapter 7: The Protector and The Teacher

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing is mine except plot. All you recognize came from the creative mind of Rowling! Enjoy the chapter!

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post up guys! I'm moving at the moment from Southern California to Boston, Massachusetts. So, it's been hectic trying to box up all my things. I am also involved in a show production, so I've been busy with that. Thank you so much for your patience:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Protector and The Teacher

* * *

"By gods Hermione, what are we bloody doing here?" Ron whined as he looked at the piles of dusty books with disgust. Hours had passed—how many, Ron didn't know—since they arrived and Hermione hand picked more than a dozen books to look through; but the problem was that Harry and Ron had no idea what to look for.

"Oh shush Ron. Just keep looking." Hermione snapped. She was irritated. Just a couple weeks back, she swore she read something about enchanted snake passages and a red-headed female figure, but she just couldn't remember. It was as if something was literally blocking the nerve passages in her brain.

"So…Hermione, what _exactly_ are we looking for?" Harry looked up from a thick blue leather book with black lettering that read: _A History of the Magical World_. 'At least it isn't _Hogwarts: A History,_' Harry thought with a grimace.

"Well, I don't know…look for pictures of a woman with red hair or an enchanted snake doorway." Hermione was frantically flipping from page to page, a crazed glean over her eyes. Harry and Ron stared, amazed at their 7-year-long friend. Now, they were absolutely sure she was a madwoman. "What?" asked the brunette in annoyance.

"Hermione, let's talk about this reasonably." Shutting his book, Ron looked straight at his girlfriend. He loved her to death, but right now, she was not being sensible in the least. Harry followed suit. "What did you find that parallels with what we saw today? At least explain it! Dumb blokes like me and Harry need to be talked to. Also, we're boys. Need I say more?"

Hermione looked as if she was weighing the pros and cons of telling her two closest friends. "Okay fine, lean in." They huddled around the table, getting ready to talk in hushed voices.

"About a couple weeks ago, I was in the library, doing some joy reading." Ron snorted and immediately cleared his throat after receiving Hermione's death glare. "Anyway…I found this one book. Very old looking. It was black, and most books in this library is black! But what distinguishes it is that there were silver incantations written on the first couple pages, but I couldn't decipher it. Seriously, one would think if one took Ancient Runes at this school for four years (A/N: I don't know if this is correct, but let's say for the sake of Hermione's character that it is) that one would be able to decipher anything. But guess what? It's not true!" Hermione scowled in partial anger and full disappointment.

"So," Ron signaled Hermione to continue, "you found a dusty book in a dusty library. And?"

Hermione fiercely looked at Ron and sniffed. "I was getting to that. The book felt strange. It was cold and warm at the same time, if that's even possible. But anyway, it was about this legend about some goddess and a love story. It was in the Restricted Section, so I thought it was just some explicit romance novel, you know what I mean? So I just stopped reading it and put it back. But somewhere in the book, I swear to God, that there was an illustration of a woman and a snake entrance."

"So, Hermione," Harry looked up at his friend with skepticism, "what are you trying to say? That Ginny is..." Although he didn't finish the sentence, they all knew what he meant. Harry raised an eyebrow that questioned Hermione's sanity.

"I know, I know, it sounds farfetched. But I don't know, it sort of raises questions...Doesn't it?" Hermione urged, but her pleas didn't reach the two boys in front of her. They still looked at her with strange faces. She sighed.

"I don't know Hermione. You would need more...proof." Harry knotted his eye brows together.

"I love you Hermione. I really do. But my sister? Goddess? I think what you assumed was probably right. That book was just most likely an explicit romance novel that the professors come to read during breaks." Ron scrunched his nose in disgust at his last thought. "Let's just go back to the tower and sleep yeah?" Ron yawned widely and wiped the water that formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah Hermione. It's not that we discredit you or anything, but seriously, that _is_ far-fetched and, most likely, very improbable." Harry suggested carefully.

Hermione rubbed her temples. "You guys are right. Maybe I'm just worn out from classes." Harry and Ron nodded vigorously, encouraging their friend to continue with her line of thought—hope was on the horizon. "Okay boys, let's go to bed. It's late."

Ron quietly thanked the heavens as Harry let out a breath of relief that he was holding. As the trio walked out of the isolated library, a dark shadow was smiling behind the bookcases holding a leather-bound book in his hands, opened to a picture of a lovely female figure with dark red hair.

* * *

Ginny entered Draco's room and saw that Matthew wasn't present. 

"That's strange, I thought he was here." Draco wondered out loud.

"I'm here." Matthew appeared from the bathroom. He had a smile of approval on his face. "I saw what happened. Nice job on the field Draco."

"Saw?" Ginny questioned, but no one answered, so she asked another. "So why are we here?" Ginny asked urgently. "I have somewhere to go soon." The clock face read 8:30. She needed to go by 9 to the Room of Requirement where she'll receive her first lesson. It was just happened that Snape would be the first to teach her. Oh joy, Ginny thought sarcastically to herself.

Draco sat down on a chair and motioned for Ginny to do the same, but she decided to stand. Matthew took a seat instead.

"We are here because we need to figure out what we're going to do for the project. Granger probably has the whole scroll deciphered by now." Draco stated.

"Well, that's not going to be a problem." Matthew interrupted. "It's done. All we need to do is look for the ingredients."

Draco eyed Matthew from his relaxed position. "Okay. Then let's just move on to the second reason. Ginny…are you going to enter the singing competition?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps. It sounds interesting. What are the rules?"

"In a nutshell, all qualified contestants must have a song of their choice to perform at the Halloween Party." Draco began. "One group or single will be chosen from each house, and they will be performing again with one song during the Winter Ball. The winner will be determined and announced and will be performing at the graduation. Any questions?"

"So, the whole thing about only performing muggle or self-made songs is just a rumor?" Ginny asked.

"It's not required, but highly recommended." Draco replied indifferently. "Although, I think one might get extra points for making the effort. What is your decision?"

"I guess I'll do it." Ginny shrugged. "I mean, it'll be interesting in a way." She meant what she said. There's no harm in doing it or not doing it. Might as well. She was old enough and she was sure she was musically adequate enough. Hell, she might even have some fun with it and goad her brother a little. Ginny silently laughed at the thought. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Draco seemed to be expecting the positive answer. "Good. Just make sure you choose your songs carefully, because there's going to be a preliminary round before the actual competition. The notice should be posted in your common room bulletin."

"A preliminary round?" Ginny questioned. Wasn't the competition opened to all who was within the required age?

"You wouldn't want anyone to perform would you?" Matthew spoke out, his voice reminding Ginny of his presence. "What if Lilly McGarden entered?"

Ginny cringed at the thought. Lilly McGarden was a lovely girl from Hufflepuff—very pretty, very sweet. However, she did not in the least have the best singing voice. It was either that or she was very, very tone deaf. No one really had the heart to tell her that she didn't quite sound as lovely as she looked. So, she sang her heart out when she could. Matthew had a point.

"I guess I get what you mean." Ginny agreed. "Is there going to be any dancing involved?"

A simple nod was Ginny's only answer. Draco sat in his large arm chair with his eyes closed. As the shadows from the fire flickered over his face, Ginny thought he looked so serene, so angelic…he was beautiful.

'Oh snap out of it.' The rational, logical voice lashed out at Ginny's brief moment of awe. 'What are you thinking?' Ginny slightly shook her head. Draco and angelic did not at all go together. "Okay, so is that all?"

"Yeah, just make sure you go to the Room of Requirement for auditions next week on Wednesday after dinner. And also, Vicky is doing a number with girls from each house. I say you go try for that too. It's going to be at the same place, same time." Draco explained quickly.

Ever since the end of Ginny's 4th year, after the discovery of the D.A.'s use of the room, Dumbledore allowed students to use the Room of Requirement. He set an enormous, enchanted calendar with time slots next to the door so that people could book the room when needed. However, the purpose needed to be pre-approved by a professor before it could be posted on the calendar. Dumbledore also made sure that the list was charmed and guarded heavily with spells to prevent students from switching names or doing other mischievous things.

Ginny nodded to Draco's suggestion. "Is there anything else that we need to discuss about? I have to be going."

"No, that's all. You can leave now."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco's master tone of voice. "Okay, well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you boys tomorrow. Good night." All she received where two absent minded 'night's, but it didn't matter to her that moment. She was late—it was already 8:45.

Ginny was walking down the dark stone corridor. She had her hood up and her head bent. Being in Slytherin territory meant she had to 'blend in'. Who knew what would happen if anyone caught her, a Gryffindor, Ron Weasley's little sister.

As Ginny walked, she deeply thought about Matthew. There was something about him that made her feel and think about certain things concerning her 'true ancestry'. Right then, Ginny blushed slightly at the previous incident of Matthew kissing her. It wasn't that she fancied him (although he was a very good looking boy) it was just that, he was so mysterious. But all in all, Ginny decided that she did not like Matthew Black. Not in _that _way.

With all this thinking, Ginny wasn't focusing on where she was stepping and tripped over her own foot. The last thing Ginny saw before she hit the ground was a pair of feet in the distance of the hall.

'Oh shit. I am so lame.' Was Ginny's last thought before everything became dark.

_

* * *

_

_She wore a flowing white dress with long transparent sleeves and a wide v-neck. Half of her back showed while the rest of her body was shown through the material that hugged her body at the top and gradually belled out. A train of white followed her on the floor. It was a surprise that the bottoms of the dress were not yet black. The white fabric was probably charmed to stay spotless. She wore tiny satin slippers around her feet. They were also probably charmed._

_Where was she? She was at the court of the High King, making her first presence in the outside world as the Lady of Avalon, the Savior of the people, the supposedly the reincarnated Mother Goddess. The titles could keep going until it all fit into a lengthy piece of parchment. _

_She didn't know why she was so sad. Now and again, she would suddenly ask herself who she really was and what her true existence on the Earth was. She was supposed to save the world, but how? And from what?_

_Through all the questions that were running through her head, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist._

_"Do not trouble yourself with so many questions Aurora." A voice spoke to her, trying to sooth her. "Tonight is when you greet the King as a goddess and as my future wife." _

_Aurora sadly smiled. "You are right my prince." _

_The man who was standing behind her was indeed the Prince, son of the High King, the next in line of the throne. He was a tall handsome man of 25 years, a fine warrior and swordsman of great, strong character. He had shoulder- length black hair that was loosely tied behind his head, bangs falling gently, and signs of a growing beard. _

_"Let's go my love." the man said. "The people are waiting." _

_The man offered Aurora an arm that she took and both walked to a pair of large wooden doors. Aurora could hear their entrance announcements that were being made. _

_"Now, here enters the beautiful Lady of Avalon, the great daughter priestess of the Goddess, and our prince, the heir to the throne, Leander." _

'_They didn't even say my name.' Aurora thought sadly. Why it bothered her so much, she didn't know._

_With that, the heavy brown doors swung opened and revealed a large room filled with people in rich gowns, and a red carpet in front of them leading to two thrones and many other seats of importance, which were situated against the opposite wall from where they were standing._

_Aurora and Leander entered the room and walked towards the two thrones. Leander got down to one knee to bow in respect and then got up. Aurora was also going to bow when the King suddenly got up from his seat and walked in front of Aurora. He was a large, elderly man who had creases in his face that spoke of deep wisdom and wispy white hair that reflected his age. One could tell that he was a valiant, fair king who was once very handsome in his golden years._

_"My dear child," He spoke with a deep voice that echoed through the room. "You should never bow to anyone. _We_ should bow to you." _

_As if a signal was issued, the High King along with everybody else in the room bowed down to Aurora. Aurora looked around at everyone in the room who were bowing to her. She felt her heart ache, until she saw one who remained to stand. He was hidden in the shadows._

_"Rise fair King. Do not bow to me. Not me." Aurora said gently as she bent to lift the old King from his knees. He smiled brightly as he looked upon her, and embraced her like a daughter. _

_"Welcome Aurora." He whispered quickly, and he let her go. "Let the dancing begin!!" The King shouted so that his deep voice echoed multiple times throughout the large festival hall. Music started to play and everyone started to dance. _

"_My dear, please, have a seat." The Queen spoke softly with a serene smile. She was signaling towards a seat next to her. Aurora noted how it was such a beautiful piece of furniture as she sat in her designated seat._

_Through the music and the swirling colors, Aurora stared at the man who remained standing. He stood in the far corner of the room. A black robe was draped over his tall figure and his hood was up. But she could see his eyes. He was looking back at her with mercury eyes—eyes that she couldn't avoid, eyes that penetrated the depths of her soul._

_A memory went through Aurora's head. The first time he kissed her was in the High King's gardens. That was the first time they had met. All he said was: "_I'm not supposed to touch the Lady of Avalon, but I swear you will be mine," _and then he kissed her, sweeping her feet of the ground. She knew who he was. He wasn't supposed to touch her, the Lady of Avalon; but she liked it. He was the Dark Prince, part of the Dark Lord's kingdom. The Dark Lord had no heir for he never married, so rumor had it that he chose the Dark Prince to be his heir. _

_Aurora closed her eyes, breaking the contact. Recent memories flashed in her lids. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone and Aurora was alone. She needed to find him. She wanted to see him again._

_Aurora excused herself, saying that she needed air, and walked out through an open doorway that led to the gardens. The gardens were full of every type of flower imaginable. Since it was spring, everything that was supposed to be in full bloom was and the night air was filled with fragrances that stung her nose. Walking down the steps and into the garden maze, Aurora saw him. He was walking quickly, bidding her to walk faster too. As she turned the corner, he was there. His hood was down and he had a crooked smile. _

"_Good evening milady." The prince's voice was like velvet caressing her ears. Aurora let out a small sigh._

"_Good evening Prince Arsenios." Aurora barely whispered._

"_That's strange. I'm sure I didn't tell you my name. Is that one of your gifts? To know one's identity before it is told." _

_Aurora's heart faltered."Yes and no…me knowing your name comes from both my gift and from the castle servants." Arsenios's eyebrow lifted. _

"_What do they say about me?" He had a tint of humor and interest in his voice. "Let's see how those of the Light describe me." As always, his eyes bore into hers. _

"_They say you are cold and heartless and that your eyes are steel, reflecting your heart of ice. They described your hair as pale flaxen silk, cold to the touch. Your kiss is a kiss of death and your touch is as cold as snow." Aurora was in a trance. He was so beautiful in the moonlight. The paleness of his skin and his hair shone. How could he be the infamous Dark Prince if he was so fair?_

"_Do you believe what they say?" Aurora couldn't decipher his reason behind the question, but she didn't want to use tricks and magic to know his heart. She wanted find it on her own._

"_No." Was her simple reply and truth was all that it consisted of. "No, because I have felt your lips on my own and they were not cold." Aurora slowly walked towards the tall prince until she was close in front of him. "Oh no Prince, your lips were warm to my touch." _

_With that, Aurora lifted her feet from the ground to reach his lips. They started slowly, feeling every movement. It was strange. Although she barely knew this man, she felt like she loved him. But what was love? Surely her love for the Mother Goddess and the High Priestess would be a similar type of love. Or not. No, Aurora decided, this emotion felt different. It burned at the core of her heart, igniting flames of desire and passion. Perhaps this wasn't love, but lust. Whatever it was, Aurora knew it was strong. _

_Their lips started to move faster and she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. They engaged in a sensual dance. She held fast to his strong arms and his hands were wrapped around her waist. This was where she wanted to be—in his arms. Arsenios lifted his lips from hers and started down her jaw and to her neck. Aurora let out a soft moan. She was on fire. He, the Prince infamous for his chilling demeanor, was setting her body on fire with simple feather-light kisses. His hands moved up from her waist to her breasts. _

"_Perfect." He whispered his hot breath upon her ear._

_Through the thin fabric, Aurora could feel him weigh each of her globes in his large hands. He then grazed his thumb over the tips, sending a surge of pleasure throughout her body. Her nipples hardened from his touch and the cold night air. As cliché as it sounded, everything felt so wrong, yet so right. The High Priestess didn't like Arsenios—he was 'evil' she said because his allegiance was to the Dark Lord. Another reason the High Priestess didn't like Arsenios was due to the fact that the High King and the Dark Lord were enemies on the brink of war, waiting for the other to make the first offensive move. Regardless of the situation, Arsenios could still enter the High King's land because he was nobility and not yet officially named heir. Although everyone remained civil to him, the animosity could be felt. For some strange reason, Aurora wanted to be by his side._

"_Tell me Goddess. What do you want?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You know."_

"_No I don't." _

_Aurora really didn't know what she wanted. She knew he wasn't asking what she wanted materially, but rather, what she wanted in life, for herself. Ever since she was younger, Aurora never really thought about what she wanted, but rather what people wanted for her. She would then fit herself into the mold that people made for her. Arsenios actually asked what she wanted. It brought much happiness to her heart._

"_Aurora." His voice called out her name. No one called her name like that. It was soft music to her ears. "There's something about you that I can't get enough of. There's something about you that I'm drawn to." Instead of ravaging her like Aurora thought he would, Arsenios gently kissed her lips. It was tender, yet passionate; soft, yet hard; free, but possessive. _

_She had to tell him now. She needed to tell him how she felt about him. "I…I think…Prince—"_

"_Shhh…someone's coming." Arsenios pulled Aurora into his arms and fell back into the shadows of the tall, dark walls of blooming vegetation. _

"_Aurora? AURORA?!" A voice was calling for her. She recognized the voice—Prince Leander. It was time for her to go._

"_I have to go back." She whispered, staring up into his deep gray eyes._

"_I know." Was his reply. He was always simple, always brief. Yet, in those few words, Aurora could feel the intenseness of the emotions behind them. She knew he didn't want to let her go. His arms tightened around her briefly before he let her go. _

"_When will I get to see you again?"_

"_Tomorrow at noon. I believe the High King is having a gathering tomorrow. I'll see you there." Arsenios said quickly. "Sleep well Goddess." And with a light kiss on the forehead and a gust of wind, he was gone. _

"_AURORA…" _

"_I'm here." She walked out of the shadows to face Leander. He was handsome, sweet, honest, but not who her heart longed for. But when she closes her eyes, it wasn't Leander's emerald green eyes that she saw, but rather a pair of stormy grey ones._

* * *

"Ginny, are you okay? Hello?" 

Ginny groaned. A far away voice was calling out to her. She slowly opened her eyes only to see haze. After blinking a few times, her vision was cleared and she regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Ginny thought out loud. Was what she had seen a dream or a distant past memory? She couldn't lay her finger on it. A storm of questions and thoughts would have been brewing in her head if it wasn't for the white spots she saw in her line of vision and the immense throbbing she felt on her skull.

"Good thing it's only a bump you have there and not anything too serious."

Ginny looked up to see a handsome-looking guy with sandy hair that fell over his eyes and bright blue eyes. Judging from his clothes, Ginny immediately knew that he was from Ravenclaw.

"Who are you?" Ginny couldn't keep the question inside of her. She didn't mean to sound too rude, but this boy acted as if he had known her for years. What was wrong with people these days? To her surprise, the boy started laughing hard. Ginny frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You are Ginny!" The boy's laughter died down to a quiet chuckle. He then shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you can't remember me."

Ginny gave the boy an expression that read: 'Explain yourself or I'll hex you'.

"I swear, every day I thought of you ever since I said good-bye, but I guess you forgot about me. But then again, you fell and hit your head. Maybe you'll remember in a couple minutes." A glint of humor danced in the boy's eyes, making it sparkle like the ocean on a clear day. Ginny marveled at how pretty they were. Just then, a look of recognition swept over Ginny's face. She knew those eyes!

"Andrew Lake?! Of Greenwich Place?" Ginny squealed softly. Andrew rolled his eyes as if he was waiting for this moment. Ginny and Andrew used to be best friends when they were younger. Andrew's family lived on the other side of the forest next to Ginny's house. Compared to the burrow, Andrew's Greenwich Place was very large and very expensive-looking. After all, his parents were in important people in the Ministry of Magic, so they were quite wealthy. They would always play at his house, but Ginny remembered and treasured the garden the most. It was always in bloom with some type of flowers meant for every season.

"I'm so glad you remembered." They quickly hugged before Ginny could ask Andrew a question.

"When did you come back?" She asked. Andrew moved away to the United States when they were still kids because his parents were re-located there to join the American Ministry of Magic. It was really sudden and very painful for Ginny. She lost her best friend so quickly.

"Not too long ago. This week actually. I didn't want to miss the Awakening of the Lady." Andrew winked.

Ginny paused as she stared at her old friend. "Andrew…how the hell do you know that about me?"

"Ginny, I know this is sudden, because we're here, sitting in the middle of the corridor in the dungeons at night, where Slytherins could ambush us any moment and any way they want; but this is important. But I also suggest that we move along to the Room of Requirement." Andrew said with a smile. Ginny continued to stare as she mindlessly took Andrew's hand to get up.

"I'm your protector Ginny. Your body guard." Andrew said.

"I don't understand." Ginny replied, her voice urging Andrew to explain more. She felt a little angered. How come all these people knew about her, but she didn't know anything about herself? Mr. Ollivander, her mom, Dumbledore, the professors, Matthew Blackhart, and now Andrew? Andrew knew! She hasn't seen Andrew since the age of seven!

"The job has been assigned to my family for as long as I can remember. The Lake family has been your protector for as back to the times of the Great Lady herself. Every generation, a male is chosen to be the protector just in case the Lady is reborn. We train and are always ready to protect the Lady if she was to appear. You have been born and I was the male member who has been chosen. I didn't know that you were the Lady, Ginny. Honestly. It wasn't until I noticed that sometimes your eyes flashed dark purple…or was it red? I don't know. Anyway, after I saw that, I knew. I had to leave that time anyway. I turned seven, and I needed to train, so I was waiting until you became 16—for you to realize your powers—in order to approach you and stay by your side again."

"I can't believe this." Ginny slowly shook her head. This was too sudden. She felt dizzy again. The bump on her head started to throb. The vision, seeing Andrew after so many years, and now this. It was too much to take. Her life seemed to be spiraling in a totally new direction since the year began.

"I know this is a lot to take Ginny, but stay with me." Andrew supported Ginny with an arm. He weakly smiled. "Just breathe."

"Exactly how do you or can you protect me anyway?" Ginny asked. If she _was_ indeed the Lady, then wouldn't she have enough power to fend for herself?

"Well, the Lady can be powerful, but who knows right?" Andrew stated, as if reading Ginny's mind. "I've been trained ever since I moved. I didn't only stay in America, but also in various countries around the world, developing unique skills from each continent. How I ultimately protect you, however, I cannot and will not tell you." At the end of his short explanation, Andrew winked. Ginny guessed it was a trademark kind of thing that he picked up over the past years—something like Draco's smirk.

The two were now coming close to the door of the Room of Requirement. Ginny suddenly realized that she was probably horribly late. She also wondered how and where Andrew knew where to find her and where to take her. But she assumed there would not be enough time left between them and the entrance to ask the questions that hovered over her mind.

'There will be time later.' Ginny thought in confidence. 'I'll get my answers then.'

"Oh yeah, did you know that you also have a Teacher?" asked Andrew as he stopped in front of the door. Before Ginny could reply, Andrew added: "Concentrate on the place for a moment Ginny." They stood in silence as Ginny thought of an ideal place where Snape could teach her whatever she needed to know that night. "Okay," Andrew broke the silence, signaling that the other side of the door was ready for the two of them to enter.

"What do you mean by a Teacher?" Ginny hastily asked before Andrew could open the door.

"Your Teacher is for this life. Like my role as the Protector, this has been passed down through a family line. The Teacher's purpose is to tutor and guide the reincarnated Lady—you—most of what she needs to know to regain all her past memories and gifts." Andrew explained as he opened the door. It seemed to move so slowly.

"Interesting," muttered Ginny with slight apprehension. "So…who is this Teacher of mine?" For some strange reason, Ginny had a feeling that the name would be familiar to her ears.

"Matthew Blackhart." At that moment, the door was opened to a dimly light room, a strange hybrid between the Potions and Transfiguration classrooms.

"Miss Weasley. You are late." Snape drawled, looking down at Ginny from the middle of the room.

Ginny saw Snape and McGonagall standing together, both waiting with their arms crossed and irked expressions on their aged faces. In the corner of the room stood a familiar male student. Weights fell to the bottoms of her stomach.

'Oh my God…'

"Good evening Lady."

Indeed, it was Matthew Blackhart.

* * *

I know, I know. I didn't get to the lesson and a lot of the chapter was the flashback. How did you like it? I don't know, but it just seemed more suspenseful and stuff to end the chapter right there. Keke. Sorry guys! 

I am truly, truly sorry for the late chapter. Again, I shall say: I am moving to Boston from Southern California, and I have so much packing to do! Need I say more? So chapters might be coming out later than usual (like this one). I'll try to get them out faster than this chapter though. I know this one took a long time, 2 weeks I think. So I'll try to write as fast as I can and make the wait time minimum 3 days and maximum a week.

Thank you to those to reviewed and put this story on their favorites and alerts! It gives me the energy and the drive to really work hard to get chapters written and create a great story to read. :D

**Special thanks to**: HarryPotterFreakEver, chinchiny2k, AmourVie, GryffindorEnchantress, nisi, Dracoginnylover24, sweetvanillalover, hecate0808, ice princess, Shy Susanna Malfoy, twilights-pride, Al Bhed Chaos, Queen of Night, chammurigirl, and Queen Twix. x3

**Message to all readers**: Don't worry, this is purely Ginny/Draco. Maybe a little bit of this and that to spice things up, but ultimately, my story is a Ginny and Draco romance. Trust me. :P

What to look forward to: The lesson, Ginny and Draco action, more of the past revealed, auditions, Ron's anger, Harry rejection, and introduction of evil girl figure(?).

Please review!! Goods and bads, likes and dislikes.

-- CE


	8. Chapter 8: Power Struggle

A/N: I looked up Ginny's birthday, which is August 11. I thought her birthday was not really mentioned in the books, because it's been a while since I've read them. It's my bad because as an author, I should have looked it up before. I'm sort of bummed out because I want to follow the facts, but I think it will contradict with what I had written before. So, for the sake of the story, I'll place Ginny's birthday in mid-September, but I'm not going to specify.

Disclaimer: Everything that comes from the wonderfully creative mind of J.K. Rowling does not belong to me. However, plot is mine. RAWR. Enjoy the chapter. (:

* * *

Chapter Eight: Power Struggle

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room pondering on all the things that happened since the beginning of school—or more like one very specific thing. He had proposed to Ginny. While replaying the whole scene in his head, Harry felt like an idiot. He was such an arse. What right did he have?! Guilt started to consume him as the fire did to the dry wood in the stone fireplace.

'How could I go around asking, let alone think about, her to consider me now?!' Harry groaned in utter frustration with himself and ran a hand through his jet black hair. Then he thought about Draco Malfoy and his kiss with Ginny. Were they involved? If so, how? 'But damn it…despite it all, I know I'm better than that bloody wanker.'

Before he could throw more insults at the image of the blonde-haired Slytherin in his head, Hermione and Ron took their place on the couch next to him. They were probably snogging in some corner after the little trip to the library. Harry was the odd man out, and at this time and place, he was bitter about it.

"Blimey Harry, you look awful!" Ron exclaimed, scrunching up his face in half pity and half worry.

"Thanks Ron. That's one thing I love hearing from you." Harry replied flatly. He turned to his two best friends. Hermione looked concerned and Ron carried the scrunched facial expression. Any other day, he wouldn't have minded it, but at that moment, Harry felt like socking it off his freckled face.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione questioned. As always, she was taking the role of the mother who always nagged and made sure that he and Ron were healthy and doing their homework.

"I'm fine guys. I've just been having a rough week." Seeing his friend's skeptical faces, Harry added, "I'm fine—really."

"If you say so Harry." Ron shrugged and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Hermione…I love you." He had a large grin on his face.

"What do you need Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked without looking up from her new book, _Interesting Facts on the History of Wizards and Witches_.

"Nothing really…just wondered if you were busy." Ron looked at his fingernails nonchalantly, but his voice rose half an octave.

"Do you need help with your Potions essay Ron?" Although Hermione's eyes were glued to her book, she was finishing up her last sentence, getting ready to close it any moment.

Ron leapt from the couch to tightly hug his girlfriend. "I love you Hermione. Did I tell you that? I love you. I love you! You're the best!" He muffled his face into her rich brown hair.

"Yes, I know Ron." Hermione smiled and sighed in defeat. She shut her book and took Ron's hand to lead him to one of the study tables.

As their voices faded, Harry looked into the fire. He wished he could talk to somebody about his predicament with Ginny. No way could he confide in Ron. He would blow a casket if he knew that Harry fancied Ginny after all these years—Ginny was still Ron's little sister after all. If only he could talk to someone like Sirius or Lupin.

'Why not just do that?' A voice popped in Harry's head as an imaginary light bulb also lit a bright light.

'I will do just that.' Harry smiled widely. It's been a while since he talked to Sirius. Solidifying his decision in his head, Harry sat and waited on the couch for everyone in the Common Room to slowly disappear.

* * *

Matthew Blackhart was standing there, calm and reserved. Ginny hated that. Who the hell was he? Why was he here? How come she was the only one who was confused right now? 

"Good evening Lady." His voice was steady and gave Ginny his respect, but she didn't want it.

"Who are you?" Ginny looked at Matthew Blackhart with indifference. She didn't care if he was her so-called Teacher. To her, that title meant very little. The air was tense. "Why are you here? Answer me."

"Miss Weasley, please control your self." Professor McGonagall reached out to Ginny. Despite her hard face, her eyes were full of concern for her student. Ginny looked at the two Professors. Snape looked somewhat amused, like he knew this was bound to happen. Like all Slytherins, he had a smirk that could irk even the most patient person.

"Someone tell me now. Who is he?" Ginny's voice was commanding and stern—different from her usual soft tone. She saw Andrew wince in the corner of her eye.

"You know who I am Milady." Matthew Blackhart walked forward from his shadows. His hands were behind his back and his head was held high. At that moment, he didn't look like a Hogwarts student. His countenance remained an eighteen-year-old boy, but his eyes closely resembled that of a disciplined Professor, aged and wise. "I am your Teacher."

"I know that." Ginny gritted through her teeth. Although she didn't know it, her eyes flashed and their true color was revealed. The wine color she worked so hard on concealing with charms surfaced. Professor Snape took note of it as his right eyebrow rose and Professor McGonagall's lips tightened into a straight line. Andrew stiffened.

"I see that you are quickly changing Lady Aurora." Matthew examined. "The wine color of your eyes that you tried so hard to conceal is forcing its way out from underneath your chocolate brown. The changes are inevitable. Your birthday is approaching and everything will change."

Ginny knotted her eye brows. Despite her efforts to stay calm, what Matthew pointed out scared her. She knew she _was_ changing—quite rapidly at that.

"Is that why you came?" Ginny asked, bitterness saturated in her voice. "Just wanted to catch me at the right moment so you can get your job done?"

"Ginny…" Andrew placed a hand softly on Ginny's shoulders. She immediately shrugged it away.

"I don't care who you are or for what reason you came here for. If it is in my blood to be the Lady of Avalon, then I will not need your help. So, please leave." Ginny held up an arm with a finger pointed towards the door. Her eyes were burning with contempt and disdain. Matthew's natural smile turned into a contemplating frown.

"Miss Weasley, please." Professor McGonagall felt the extreme fragility of the air. She and Andrew were barely breathing. Snape's amusement increased. McGonagall felt sick by his entertained expression. "Ginevra—"

"You really think you're stronger than me now Ginevra? You might become the Lady, but right now, you're still Ginevra and very much weaker than me." Matthew's voice spoke in Ginny's head. Her eyes widened with alarm as she felt all her muscles in her body freeze. She couldn't breathe. His face turned to stone and every ounce of humor that was there was gone from his black eyes. "Just by talking to you like this I can make you do anything I want you to do. If I want you to strip down and make a fool of yourself to Draco Malfoy, I can do that too." Matthew had a twisted smirk on his face now. Ginny didn't know whether she was more scared or angry. All she wanted to do at that moment was to strangle him. She wanted to hit him…she wanted to kill him.

"Do you want to kill me Ginevra?" The voice was teasing, provoking Ginny's anger to roar inside of her. "I doubt that's even in your nature. Do you even know how Ginevra? I doubt that too. Do you really think you can fend without me? Although my existence is to serve you, you are nothing and can become nothing without me. There is very little time left for meandering. We have to get to work if you want all those you love to live." Ginny could hear the sneer in his voice. Tears of anger and frustration formed in her eyes, clouding her vision. She wanted to punch him so much. "I'm going to let you go now Ginevra. Are you going to be a good little girl now? You're not going to make me look like an idiot anymore are you?"

Ginny shook her head. Some strands of her dark auburn hair stuck to the sides of her face as the tears slid down. Right then, all her sense became alive again. She gasped for air and fell on the cold floor.

"Ginevra—GINEVRA!" McGonagall raced towards her student, alarmed by the fact that she unexpectedly crumpled to the floor when a mere second ago she stood tall and proud.

"Leave her." Matthew's voice was cold and stiff. "I'm sorry Severus, Minerva, but I have to ask that tonight's lessons are cancelled. Please just give me what you were going to teach her tonight and I'll make sure she goes over it by the next session." With a quick, elegant wave of his wand, Matthew conjured pieces of parchment and quills in midair. "Think of the subjects you were going to teach and touch the quill. It will do all the writing for you."

As all this was going on, Ginny was on her knees and hands on the floor, breathing heavily. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and splashed on the stones below her. Her hands tightened into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She had never felt so humiliated. Closing her eyes, Ginny focused on breathing evenly and stopping the tears. She could only imagine how pathetic she looked at that moment and how Professor Snape would smirk as he passed her. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT.

"I hate you, Ignius." Ginny didn't know how she knew Matthew Blackhart's old name, but she did. Maybe it was the intense hatred she felt. Even though her head wasn't up to look at Matthew's face, she knew he was pleased in some perverse way—she hated that too.

"You remembered my name. Good."

In the background, Snape and McGonagall froze and looked towards their crippled student on the floor with surprised eyes. They could feel it. The room was filled with Old Magic now. It was different. The air was moving with old power. And as fast as it came, it left.

"Ginny?" McGonagall called out to her beloved student with caution. There was no reply. Snape walked past McGonagall and swiftly picked up Ginny's petite body in his arms. All amusement was gone from his eyes and was replaced with genuine concern.

"You drained her Ignius. You should have been more careful. She hasn't fully changed." Snape cradled Ginny in a strange, fatherly way. Despite how he may smirk or look disdainfully at her, he had a soft spot for the little redhead. She was naturally gifted with the Arts of Magic; and he knew it was not just. due to the fact that the Lady's blood ran through her, but just because she was Ginevra Weasley As he looked down at the unconscious Gryffindor, he discovered that he felt sympathy and compassion for her. Snape knew that she would soon reach a point of confusion when she didn't know who she really was anymore. The separate entities of Ginevra and Aurora were now molding into one.

"Severus, we should take her to her room." McGonagall came up next to Snape. "Poor girl must be exhausted…Andrew, please lead the way for Professor Snape. I have to talk to the headmaster." McGonagall made a piercing side glance to Matthew, who was observing the scene before him with a small, pleased smile.

"Everything is going well." He whispered to himself. With that, he left the Room of Requirement.

* * *

It was near three in the morning when the Gryffindor Common Room was finally emptied out. Harry woke up from his feigned sleep and looked around. No one was around like he suspected. From a small pouch he kept in the pocket of his pants, Harry took the remaining green powder and tossed it into the fire place. The red flames soon turned green and he quietly, but clearly, enunciated, "Sirius Black." Soon enough, he saw the outline of his godfather. 

"Sirius." Harry whispered into the fireplace. He saw the tall figure turn around.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "What are you doing Flooing me at this hour? You know, the Dark Lord might be on the down low, but that doesn't mean the networks aren't watched. And my records might be cleared, but there are still some wizards out there who hate me." Sirius started to go on and on about how dangerous this thing that Harry was trying to pull was; but despite all the nagging, Sirius was ecstatic that he could talk to his godson.

"Sirius, I have something important to talk to you about." This stopped Sirius's words.

"What is it Harry? Did you have another bad dream? You haven't had those in a while. Are you on to something going on at school?" Worry and concern etched the age lines on Sirius's face.

"No…" Harry turned a shade of pink. He felt like an idiot now. Contacting Sirius like this probably alarmed him a lot, and to think it was all about a girl…Harry felt so stupid.

"What is it?" Sirius was confused now. What could this possibly be about? Despite the green of the fire, Sirius could still see the blush that was forming upon Harry's face. Understanding dawned on the horizon of Sirius's mind. "Ahhhh…" Sirius nodded in wisdom.

" 'Ahhh' what?" Harry rustled his hair with his hand roughly, messing up his already untidy hair.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Sirius had a crooked smile plastered on his face now. "Who is it? Who's the fair maiden who captured Harry Potter's heart?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Geenieweezzly." He mumbled.

"What?" Sirius scrunched his nose. "I hope that wasn't her name, because that would be horrible for your love life."

Blushing, Harry said Ginny's name louder and clearer. "Ginny Weasley."

"What? What was that?" Sirius pushed his ear closer to the fire. He was now playing around with Harry.

"Ginny Weasley for God's sake!" Harry mutely yelled. He was burning red now—whether it was an acquired characteristic from the Weasleys or it just suddenly got hot, Harry didn't know. Cursing under his breath, Harry turned away from the fire to check that no one was disturbed by his loud outburst.

"I knew it!" Sirius was grinning widely. "Since when was this Harry?"

"I don't know…it just sort of happened I guess." Harry replied lightly. Now being asked, Harry realized that he didn't know since when he started feeling for Ginny Weasley. "Maybe it was gradual?" Harry suggested.

"Wow Harry. I can't believe you don't even know that! I know that she's liked you for quite some time, huh?"

"Yeah…" Harry looked down as the guilty feeling overtook his being. "Since as long as I could remember."

Sirius winced. "So…let me guess this story that you can't seem to straight out tell me. She's had unrequited love for you since she saw you, but after all these years, you haven't even noticed her presence until now. You just realized how beautiful she is and how right you guys are for each other. _But_ it seems that she has moved on and is infatuated with another guy…Let's make this more dramatic…This guy she's into is a bloke you're not so keen about?"

"Wow…you're good." Harry blinked a couple times before exhaling loudly and dumping himself backwards onto the couch. "Just because you're so right, I hate you." Then he placed his face into his hands. "What am I going to do Sirius?"

"Blimey…I knew I was good, but I didn't know that I would get it right on." Sirius wore a teasing grin, but immediately dropped it after seeing Harry's distress. "I don't know Harry. If she moved on, then she's moved on. Tell me one thing, who is the guy she moved on to? If he's an arse, then well, you have a good chance, no?"

"Draco Malfoy." Was Harry's short and simple reply.

"Malfoy?!" Sirius's face twisted into one of utter disgust. "Why? Why?"

"Exactly what I said to myself!" Harry said exasperatedly. "Out of all the people in the world, it _has_ to be _him._"

Sirius sighed. "Well Harry, you can't really complain. Ginny won't always just be standing there forever." Seeing his godson so down, Sirius added a bit of safe encouragement. "But you know, if you really like her that much Harry, go ahead and fight for her. I mean, where's the harm in that right? Just think of it as your turn to do the time as the unrequited lover. If in the end, she likes you back, good for you; but if she doesn't, you have nothing to say to yourself except 'move on'. Sad but true Harry, sad but true."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry mumbled, slightly downtrodden.

"You're welcome Harry." Although Harry couldn't see it, Sirius smiled. It was exciting to talk to his godson about girls and give advice. It really made him feel like a real father, but at these moments, Sirius also felt a sense of guilt overcome him. It felt like these moments were supposed to be James's, not his. "I'd love to talk Harry, but I have to get back to some Order stuff. It might not seem like it, but everything is on the edge. The Final Battle will break out any moment now. The Dark Lord's been very quiet, and it's worrying Dumbledore and the Ministry. So, you and your friends be careful and stay safe. Don't do anything stupid and needlessly heroic." Both Harry and Sirius smiled weakly at Sirius's last reminder. "Always be alert and keep your ears and eyes open. Watch your back!"

"I know, I know." Harry waved a hand like he was swatting an invisible fly. "I'll talk to you later Sirius. Thanks for everything!"

"No problem, Harry. I'll talk to you soon." Sirius gave one last smile before he disappeared with a pop and the fire turned back to its natural colors of reds and oranges.

"Bye." Harry said quietly to himself, his voice echoing back to him loudly in the empty room, making him feel more alone than he actually was.

_

* * *

_

_Aurora came to the noon gathering that Arsenios mentioned the night before. It turned out that it was a tribute luncheon for her—the Goddess, the Lady of Avalon. Aurora was so sure that these dull gatherings would end with the previous night's grandiose ball._

_This afternoon, Aurora wore green velvet lined with deep gold. The neck line was wide, almost dropping off her shoulders, but magically stayed in place. Her sleeves were of see-through, airy light gray material that belled out over her hands. The rich velvet material hugged her upper body and the gold made half a diamond at the bottom of her waist. Intricate gold leaves and vines were embroidered onto the green starting from her sides and went down her flowing skirt. Like all dresses given to her, this one was exquisite and very beautiful. _

_Her hair was let down to freely run down past her shoulders. Upon her head, a crown composed of tiny gold leaves and thin gold vines was placed. The lady-in-waiting painted her face lightly with red berries, adding a pink flush to her cheekbones and lips. Aurora looked like a true goddess, worthy to be praised; but she didn't want to be._

"_Good afternoon Fair Lady." Prince Leander bowed deeply before taking Aurora's hand to kiss. "I see that you look as beautiful as the fairest rose as always." _

"_Thank you Prince Leander." Aurora smiled politely back at the prince before her. Leander stepped forward._

"_You know you don't need to be so formal around me Aurora." Leander whispered teasingly, but within his voice was a tint of hurt._

"_Only if you don't." Aurora promised._

_Leander grinned and chuckled. "As a prince and a man, I have to be courteous to the woman I love." Aurora weakly smiled at the proud statement and placed a hand on Leander's arm, letting him take the lead towards the larger crowds of people._

_Despite her hand and body being next to Leander, Aurora's eyes roamed across the garden. She looked for him—her dear Arsenios. Then her deep wine eyes spotted him. He was conversing with one of the Great Wizards. Catching his mercury eyes, she signaled him to meet her in the abandoned castle hallway where they always had their secret rendezvous. _

"_Excuse me Leo," Aurora used his nickname. "I'll be back. I forgot something in my room."_

_Leander looked down at his petite fiancé. "Do you want me to accompany you?" _

"_No, it's fine." Aurora smiled and turned to leave. She felt slightly guilty for what she had just done. He was so happy that she had used his nickname (which was only used by those close and intimate) that he didn't even bother to ask what it was that she forgot or argue that he should accompany her to her room, which was by the far North Tower._

_But as Aurora walked towards the castle, all thoughts of guilt or reason left her mind. She was going to see Arsenios. _

_Walking along the quiet hall, Aurora started to get nervous. What if he didn't see her signal? Right then, one strong hand grasped her wrist, pulled her back, and then another pushed her into the wall. _

_It spelled of spices—Arsenios._

"_Good afternoon Milady." His voice was low and husky, but like the velvet she wore, was soft and soothing, making her sigh at the pleasure she felt from his hot breaths brushing against her arching neck. "I saw you with Leander. I didn't like you touching him or him touching you." He let out a soft growl, immediately creating a pool of desire at the pits of Aurora's stomach._

"_I'm sorry." Aurora gasped. Her hand held fast to Arsenios's chest and she brought him closer. She could feel his hardness against her. "I'm sorry." She repeated mindlessly._

_Arsenios just let out a short grunt before capturing Aurora's lips with his own. She tasted as sweet as ever—honey water to his hungry lips. His large hands lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, using the wall for support. Through the barriers of his pants and her undergarments, Aurora could still feel the hardness of his passions against her. In desperation and yearning, Aurora thrusted her hips forward, moaning in pleasure._

"_Take me today." Aurora pleaded softly. "Please."_

"_No, not yet, not right now. I don't want to make love to you in an old hallway." Arsenios's member throbbed. He forcefully set his mind in a state of control. "I don't want to deflower you so unceremoniously." He let out a rough chuckle._

"_Then when?" Aurora started to place light kisses along the shell of Arsenios's ear and his pale neck. "Please say soon."_

"_Soon…I promise…Soon."_

* * *

Ginny woke up sweaty and tangled in her blankets. That was some dream...or did it actually happen? Ginny slowly lifted herself from the bed and immediately got a head rush. 

"Ah fuck." Rubbing her temples and blinking to get rid of the sleepy blur in her vision, Ginny finally saw that she was sitting in a four poster bed. The sheets and pillows were arranged with different shades of green. Translucent champagne-colored curtains were closed around her, and through them, she saw a faint glow of a fireplace and an outline of a person. Ginny reached out her hand and drew back the curtains to find Andrew sitting down on a very comfortable-looking black sofa chair next to the fire place.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Ginny's feet met the cool dark wood flooring. It was covered in some areas by ornate carpets. The walls were a dark, wine red and there was a window on either side of the bed that were covered with the same curtains that hung around her. The fireplace was left of the bed where the black sofa chairs and a small coffee table rested. And in the bottom corner of the room, Ginny saw a familiar cherry wood desk.

'Draco.' Ginny thought fondly as she looked at the beautiful desk. Getting up from the bed and walking around, Ginny found that there were three doors in the room. One she guessed to be the exit, another the way to the bathroom, but the third she didn't know what it could be. She stared at it. Could it be...?

"It's a portal door for your convenience—to go to the Room of Requirement and stuff."

Ginny turned around and saw that Andrew was awake.

"Hey." She greeted her awakened friend weakly. Her voice was hoarse and she then realized how parched her throat was. "How did I get here?" As if that question triggered her memories, everything that happened in the Room of Requirement replayed in her head. Recollecting all that had happened, Ginny flushed a light shade of pink. In the midst of all her anger, she fainted—how embarrassing. She didn't even know where all that anger came from—was it all her?

"Snape carried you. He was very worried." Andrew stated. "Never knew the guy could be sentimental." He laughed huskily, his voice also rough from his sleep. He stood up and got two cups of water from a cupboard. "Magical cupboard. It's wonderful. Straight connection to the kitchen."

Drinking her water, Ginny looked around again at her room with appreciation. She fell in love with it.

"Yup, you lucky girl. You get set up with an extraordinary room. Dobby, the house elf, specially furnished it for you. Said something about how Miss Weezley deserved the best." Andrew set his cup down. "So, I'm guessing you want to ask me a few things?"

"Yeah." Ginny set her cup down as well.

Andrew sighed and signaled to the seat across from him. "Come sit over here."

Ginny got up and walked towards the seat. With one fluid motion, she sunk into the black chair.

"Wow! These are really comfortable!" Eyes widened, Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, I picked them myself…So Ginny, what was it that you wanted to know." Andrew's attitude made a complete turn from playful to serious.

"Just about my past I guess." Ginny started slowly. She looked into the dying fire. "How much do you know? What exactly is my awakening? What am I supposed to do—or more importantly—what is it that people expect from me?! This Lady of Avalon…what's her tragic story that she needed to be reincarnated into…me? I don't know if I even know who I am anymore." Lifting her head up, Ginny locked her eyes on Andrew's bright blue ones. Her eyes were pleading, asking, searching.

"Wow Gin! And I thought that you would ask me stuff like: 'Why are my eyes this color?' or 'How come Matthew is such an ass?'" Andrew brushed a hand through his sandy hair in bewilderment. "This is going to take a while. I hope you know that."

"I'm all ears." Ginny smiled weakly. "I'm listening." She reaffirmed her claim.

"Okay…let's see…where to start from." Andrew leaned back into his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he sorted out his thoughts. "Well, I guess I know a lot about the Lady. My family—and Blackhart's—came to be solely in her service after she passed away. I'll tell you about that later. My family was of the war nobility of the High Kingdom. Pretty important role I guess. We organized the armies, maintained the peace, and led the wars if there were any. Blackhart's family was apart of more the magical aspects of the Kingdom. They were the teachers, the professors, the scholars, and the advisors. If there was anything to do with magic, they knew what it was. The family comes from a powerful seer bloodline, so many of the members have special gifts.

Why our families came into the Lady's service after her death was simply to guide and protect the coming Lady—you. We found that it was a great honor. Moving on…Your awakening. It's supposed to take place the eve of your birthday, but there are possibilities that it could take place sooner than that. Blackhart is trying to make it come faster. I think that's why he's being so hard on you and stuff. But the reason why you two don't have good chemistry is probably because back then, the Lady and the Blackhart then had issues. His name is Ignius.

And if you're thinking, 'Wow, we're all bloody recarnations', I guess we all were reborn in one way or another. We carry the same face, the same characteristics in one way or another, etc. My theory is that in every lifetime or so, a Lady, a Protector, a Teacher, a whatever, is born. The question is whether they were triggered to realize it or not; or if it was the right time, all these factors. The Teacher and Protector are awakened earlier in life—and then we train our arses off for the rest of it. In the past, potential Ladies were never awakened, the furthest they got was probably their red hair. But you, you're different. I think you're the only one who was born with the marks on your hands--the same marks that the Lady had when she was born. And other signs are obvious: your darkening hair, the change in your eye color, you regaining the Lady's gifts, and of course, the natural change in your attitude. If you haven't noticed, you have a more commanding aura now, and your temper has increased." Ginny suddenly remember her anger with Matthew Blackhart a few hours ago in the Room of Requirement.

"I think you're sharing the same emotions the Lady used to have now that you're coming close to your Awakening. About your purpose…I don't really know. I'm guessing to conquer over evil? It's always that reason." Andrew weakly laughed. "But I always think it's deeper than that. I'm sure the tragic love story plays into everything one way or another."

Ginny shot her head up from the floor. "What tragic love story? Do you know it? I've had a couple really relistic dreams of sorts, but I can't put it together. When I wake up, they are always hazy to me, especially some people's faces. Are these dreams her memories?"

Andrew narrowed his eyebrows. "You've been having flashbacks?"

"Or something like it…I'm sure it's the Lady. I'm her…or she's me…or…you know what I mean." Ginny flushed.

"Gin…this means that your awakening might come faster than perceived. Blackhart was right." Andrew looked worried. "We haven't anticipated this." Andrew's voice faded and he ended up muttering to himself.

"Andrew?" Ginny got up from her seat and laid a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He was looking far into space, and then he suddenly came back to earth and looked at Ginny. His face was full of uncertainty.

"Sorry...I was just thinking. Look Gin, I would love to answer more questions, but knowing that you're having flashbacks and past visions already, I need to talk to the Headmaster. I'm really sorry Gin." Andrew swiftly got out of his seat and took a few strides to the exit. Looking at Andrew's state of worry and anxiety, Ginny realized how old Andrew looked. "The password to your room is 'crescent sun'. Just make sure to place your index finger on the rose." With that, Andrew disappeared from Ginny's room.

Taken back from Andrew's sudden departure, Ginny walked back to her bed and collapsed. She searched for a clock and found one next to the portal door. It was past five and approaching 6.

'Thank God tomorrow's Saturday.' With that, Ginny drifted off into a deep slumber free of dreams and visions.

* * *

Sorry once again for the late chapter! I finalized my move to Boston and I'm settling down. However, I will be leaving for China for three weeks in five days. I don't want to make empty promises, so I'm not going to say or guarentee anything. I hope everyone's having a great summer and getting some sun! 

Thank you to all of those who took the time to review and add me to thier alerts! It means a lot to me!! Believe it or not, it's because of you guys, I have a voice in my head continuously telling me to post up a new chapter! hahaha xP

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for not putting everything in from the 'what to expect list' from the previous chapter. It just sort of happened this direction.

Please review!! Thanks!!

--CE xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: Everything that comes from the creative mind of J.K. Rowling does not belong to me. However, plot is mine! RAWR!! … Enjoy the chapter. (:

**A/N**: Time-wise, it's mid-September and the week of the auditions.

**A/N 2**: Yes, I know that it's been literally FOREVER since I last updated and you might hate me for it, but I hope that you'll still continue to read my story. I will try my best. For people who are curious, my move to Boston was successful. I'm struggling with school, trying to adjust with the new school system and make new friends. Lame I know, but bear with me please. So yeah, there might be difficulties with upcoming chapters. There are college applications to do too. But I'll try my best! The next chapter shouldn't take as long. I also made this chapter extra long for all you patient people out there! Thank you for all your support! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Nine: New Beginnings

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced around in the Room of Requirement. All the Prefects, the Head Girl—Hermione—and the Head Boy—him—were preparing for the auditions. It was Wednesday, and since the Friday of the previous week, a certain red-head was missing from his sight. 

"Where the hell is she?" Draco growled under his breath as his silver eyes flashed dangerously through the crowd of giggling girls and unusually well-groomed boys.

'Why do you care so much?' His inner voice questioned his motives snidely. 'Could it be that the little fire sprite means more to you than a simple protégé?'

"Shut up." Grinding his teeth, Draco curled his hands into fists. The things that the voice spoke about shook his inner calm. They weren't true—Draco knew that—but still, the words bothered him a great deal.

As if by magic (no pun intended), Ginevra Weasley appeared and the crowds parted. She was more beautiful than Draco had thought previously. Draco stopped in his pacing steps and gazed ahead at a woman who he didn't seem to recognize. It seemed as if her skin was softly glowing in the light and her dark auburn hair shimmered with every movement of her head. As she walked, her soft pink lips turned upward in a polite smile. Those around her turned to look upon the mysteriously matured Weasley. In less than a week, Ginny had changed in ways that Draco could not explain. It was not so much her outer appearance, but her aura—her presence—that had changed over the days. She no longer faded into the crowd, but rather, stood out. Ginny walked gracefully to Draco.

"Hey Ferret." Ginny greeted cheerfully. Looking up at Draco, she gave him a friendly grin.

"Hey." Draco weakly returned, staring down at Ginny into her violet eyes. "Violet?" He took a hand and gently swept a strand of hair away from Ginny's eyes. "When did your eyes change?"

Ginny blinked nervously. What was up with the ferret today? "Uhm…it's been changing. I guess… it's a family trait or something. I'm not sure…I think my grandmother had violet eyes." Making up a fake story, Ginny thought, 'Well, grandmother…ancient ancestor…what's the difference right?' Forcing a laugh, Ginny wringed her hands together and rocked on her feet.

"They're beautiful." Draco whispered quietly. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little with surprise. Seizing the opportunity, Draco bent down and brushed his lips slightly upon Ginny's and gave her a soft kiss. Stepping away, Draco smirked. "You're late." He was back to his old self.

A fierce blush took over the flawless ivory of Ginny's cheeks. Then, as quickly as Draco stepped back into character, anger swept over Ginny's face.

"You are an insufferable little prick." Ginny growled, her left eye twitching a little. Draco smiled—actually smiled—and let out a chuckle. She was so cute when she was angry.

Draco shrugged as he placed his hands into his pants pockets nonchalantly. "I know." Draco's simple answer further irritated Ginny.

"Malfoy!" Ron Weasley stepped through the frantically whispering students with wide eyes to stand above Ginny and Draco. He had a madman's look in his eyes, his red hair flaming out from his skull. "Ginny. Was it just my imagination, or did Malfoy just smack one on your lips?"

Ginny turned around to confront her brother. "Ron, calm down." Giving him a wide smile and an encouraging slap on the shoulders, Ginny left to get a contestant number from the registration desk that Hermione slaved to organize.

Draco smirked, watching Ginny's womanly hips sway as she walked away. Ron scratched his scalp. He was caught between being furious and being utterly speechless. Confused, he shook his head and resolved that he would give it to Ginny later.

* * *

Hours had passed and although there had been several very good artists and bands, a simple audition for the school's vocal competition became a whole ordeal of heavily make-uped sluts and really horrible boy bands. Draco wanted to jump off a cliff. Hermione was trying to stay attentive, sitting dead center with Draco, but developed a nasty temperament. Ron, as predicted, had his feet up on the table and was playing around with the twin's latest joke inventions. Harry was shaking his leg up and down, quietly anticipating Ginny's appearance. Luna lazily gazed up at the stage. All the other prefects sat quietly as they doodled on parchment and continuously transfigured things into distorted miniature imitations of the contestants. 

Coincidently, Ginny was the last contestant to audition. With a newly developed sense of courage and grace, Ginny walked to the center and smiled.

"Ginny Weasley. Last one guys." Hermione encouraged the rest of the student body. "What's your piece called? And yes, you have to audition as if you were really performing at the Halloween Party." Hermione recited her lines half-heartedly. Although it was Ginny, she probably had nothing new and was just auditioning because everyone else was.

Ginny inwardly laughed at the haggard-looking judges. 'Poor things,' she thought, 'I'll liven them up a bit.' "It's called 'Boys' by the muggle pop singer Britney Spears." And as if by cue, the room became completely dark and the stage was lit by midnight blue and silver with a mysterious yellow light from directly behind her figure. The music started to play. "_It's over now_." Ginny's voice whispered on the invisible speakers. Her back was facing the now curious crowd. A long platform had formed between the stage and the judges' table.

_I spotted you dancing _

Ginny had turned around and started to dance. The Hogwarts student body, especially Draco, was frozen solid. Every red-blooded, hormonal wizard (and some witches) was aroused by Ginny's appearance. She was wearing a black halter top—it showed a small amount of her midriff, exposing the bottoms of her well-toned stomach—and a long skirt of multi-layered black and red material. Due to the light, the audience could fully see the seductive silhouette of her slender legs. Her hair was loose down her back, a dangerous red gleam to it in the glowing spot light, and her skin glowed pale gold.

_You made all the girls stare_

She started to walk down the stage, her hips swinging to the beat of the music.

_Those lips and your brown eyes  
__And the sexy hair_

With her womanly hands, Ginny lightly touched her lips and then went through her hair and down her neck, ending at her hips.

_I should shake my thing_

Shaking her hips quickly, she made direct contact with Draco's dark stare. His silver eyes had turned into a smoldering grey. She gave him a fast smirk. His eyes darkened further.

_Make the world want you  
__Tell your boys you'll be back  
__I wanna see what you can do_

Ginny pointed to no one in particular, but every boy had felt that she had pointed to them. They were all hypnotized. Girls were conflicted between awe and jealousy. It seemed that Ginny had put every one in a spell. Her voice and dancing body mesmerized all.

_What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not trying to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!  
_

Ginny made it to the judges' table and she was standing in front of Draco and Hermione. Draco looked up and down, appreciating the view he had of her. She was wearing black stilettos. 'Hmm…sexy.' Draco thought with a small smirk.

_Boys!_

With a seductive step, Ginny went on the judges' table, her stilettos on their scattered pieces of parchment. She walked past Draco and went down the far right of the table. Neville was sitting there, following Ginny with his wide eyes, his mouth gaping open. She stopped in front of Neville and—_  
Sometimes a girl just needs one._

—Ginny slightly bent her knees and did a smooth body wave, her hands running over her chest and the sides of her body.

_Boys!_

Ginny swiftly paced over to Harry, who was past Draco and on the other end.  
_  
To love her and to hold_

She folded her hands over her heart and then hugged herself, the whole time moving to the thumping beat of the music. Harry was in a quiet trance. It seemed that even his clear, innocent emerald eyes had clouded over and turned into a dark, mysterious forest.  
_  
Boys!_

Ginny now made her way to Draco.  
_  
And when a girl is with one_

She went down and looked into his dark eyes seductively, as if challenging him to an unspoken dare.

_Boys!_

As quickly as she went down, Ginny popped up, her hands in the air, and danced her way back to the stage.  
_  
Then she's in control!_

Ginny turned around singing her last line, her voice rising and echoing through the hall. Sparks exploded behind her and the room became dark again. There was just silence for a few seconds, and then the room exploded with hoots and cheers.

A male voice roared a declaration of obsession to her while others yelled in agreement to those who encouraged Ginny's sexuality. Ronald Weasley became the red balloon that all were very familiar with. He was not at all pleased. Not in the littlest bit.

The light turned back on and Ginny was gone from the stage and from the entire room itself. Draco, as well as Ron, quickly scanned the room again just in case a flash of copper red appeared. Both of them cursed within themselves and swore that they would find where Ginny had run off to.

* * *

Ginny ran to her room frantically, her robes rustling behind her. She couldn't believe she auditioned with that song—just thinking about it, she grimaced inside at how sleazy she must have looked. Sure, Ginny had considered it as a joke before, during the weekend, but ultimately had decided to go with "I'm No Angel" by Dido. The split second after Hermione asked what song she was going to sing, her voice said "Boys." 

'Why?! Why?! Why?!' Ginny mentally banged her head up on a wall.

'Because you wanted to.' A voice replied her repeated questions.

'No I didn't.' Ginny denied miserably.

Reaching a nonchalant looking red drapery on the stone wall, Ginny quickly muttered _sol lunatus_, and the drapes loosened in Ginny's hands as she pulled them back to reveal a small square passageway. Ginny closed the drapes and it formed a solid wall. The painting that hung on the wall was unlike the others in Hogwarts. This one did not move, instead, all the figures stood still, captured in their foot steps, in their daily activities. It was a painting of the court of the High King. It was a grand castle and a grand kingdom indeed. In the horizon, Ginny could eye hazy mists and a bit of green behind them. Avalon.

"Crescent sun."

Suddenly, everything in the picture started to move and greet her. "Good afternoon Lady Aurora!" miniature figures would shout out to her.

Ginny smiled as she opened the frame and walked into her room. Spotting her four poster bed, Ginny could feel exhaustion take over her body.

'To hell with grace.' She thought to herself as her feet trudged toward the bed. Getting close enough to the edge of the bed, Ginny collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

She stuffed her face into the thick comforter and thought to herself what had happened for the last few days. Ginny had stayed cooped up in her room (apart from her attending her classes), trying to organize her cluttered mind. After much meditation and quiet time, Ginny came to a conclusion that there was a piece missing from the puzzle before her—something important and vital to what was happening around her.

Ginny lifted her head from the blankets to breathe and rested it on the side. The thing that bothered her the most about those past few days was not the mystery behind the Lady and the sudden reincarnations of people, but rather, sadly, the fact that she couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his white blond hair falling down in his eyes and those gorgeous mercury eyes. And now, after seeing him this afternoon, Ginny couldn't overcome the intense tingle she had felt when his hands caressed her face and his lips embraced her own. Even her nose stung with his lingering spicy scent that put her into a never ending spin of circles. Realizing that she ached for his closeness, Ginny suck her head again and began to let go of a scream of frustration that had been building up ever since she left the Room of Requirement.

The thing that brought her back to reality was the knock on her door—not her entrance, but the portal door. Eyes wide and alert, Ginny lifted her head and looked towards the magical door. Who could it be? Cautiously approaching the door, she could hear the knocking becoming more urgent and frantic.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked warily. The question felt stupid to ask, but there were no such things as bad questions, right? Also, this was for her personal safety.

"Weasley, if you don't open this door this instant, I'll break it down." Draco Malfoy threatened loudly through the thick wood.

Quicker than she liked, Ginny reached to turn the knob, anticipating the sight of Draco; but as soon as she did, Draco pushed the door and slammed it behind him. He looked dangerous. His eyes were dark and his hair was out of its neat groom. Ginny's body reacted and she felt desire coursing through her body.

Their eyes held each other for a few moments, the air tense and their bodies taut. Then, Ginny blinked and Draco grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to pin her against the wall. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco and tangled her hands in his hair. It was pure passion as Draco hiked up Ginny's skirt and Ginny ripped open Draco's shirt—all the while they were battling each other with their lips and their tongue, bruising each other. Soon, they both tasted a tint of iron—Ginny thought it was strange, but erotic in a way.

Draco ran his hands over the soft skin of Ginny's thighs, making her close her eyes and exhale unsteadily. She let out a soft moan. Little did she know that this soft moan pushed Draco into the realm where reason and sanity did not exist. He let out a rough groan as he started to kiss and nip Ginny's neck, trailing down to her shoulders. Ginny unconsciously thrust her hips towards Draco's in a natural rhythm.

They didn't speak, they didn't talk.

All they could do was fill their senses with each other. They listened to each other's breathing and moans of pleasure. They touched each other's body, memorizing each curve and dip with their fingertips. They smelt each other's scent—Draco spicy and Ginny warm vanilla. They tasted each other's skin, the saline that was building up with their passion. They looked into each other's eyes, searching for something they didn't know what to look for. Together, they created their own world to which they escaped and where only each other existed.

Draco lifted Ginny and carried her to the bed. Instead of tossing her down, Draco placed one strong hand oh her back and slowly let her body descend onto the silky sheets. Her dark red hair spread around Ginny's face.

Something happened that moment and Draco's eyes had a different kind of passion—not lust, but something that ran deeper. Ginny couldn't point it out. Before she could examine it more, Draco bent down, keeping eye contact, and tenderly kissed her. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as his lips softy kissed where he had bruised her. He place butterfly kisses down the length of her neck and took her hands in his, placing each on either side of her head. With his thumb, Draco massaged Ginny's palm. Ginny let out a sigh when he made his way up to her ear. His hot breath sent shivers throughout her body, making her shudder slightly underneath Draco's warm body.

"I think we should stop right here Weasley." Draco whispered. He lifted himself up to look at Ginny's face.

Ginny didn't know what she felt—relief or hurt. She guessed it was a mixture of both: relief because Draco stopped before they went too far on pure lust and passion, but hurt because he had stopped it so suddenly and because he had been formal, calling her by surname. This caused her great confusion, and Draco could see it flooding in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to…Ginevra." Draco placed his forehead on Ginny's and closed his eyes. "Trust me, it's not that. Far from it…It's just…I don't want to deflower you so unceremoniously." Draco let out a rough chuckle to the latter part of his sentence.

For a split second, Ginny swore that what Draco had said sounded very familiar—as if someone else had told her that in another life. Those words were spoken by someone so close, yet so distant but Ginny couldn't pin out whom it was. Her mind was still clouded by desire, so instead of dwelling on it, Ginny looked up at Draco and pushed it to the side. Truth was written upon his face. Draco opened his eyes to look at Ginny's reaction and was relived to see that she was smiling up at him. For some strange reason, a strange emotion flooded through his body.

'Could it be…?' Draco thought to himself. 'Could it be…?' He didn't dare to finish his question to himself. Then he decided. 'No. It's not. It can't.' But at the same time, Draco wanted this thing that was happening between himself and Ginny to be special. He wanted Ginny to be special.

As Draco thought to himself in the silence, questions raced through Ginny's mind. Could this be right? The Sex God of Slytherin caring? Was that even possible? Was she dreaming? And what was this thing that was happening between them?

'Could it be…?' Ginny asked herself, terrified to finish the question. 'Am I falling for Draco Malfoy?' Looking up again at those mercury eyes, Ginny could see the sincerity in his words and before she knew it, a part of her heart swept away.

"Okay." Ginny whispered suddenly. She then tiptoed and kissed Draco softly on the cheek. "Thank you." Inside, Ginny hoped that the added phrase wouldn't sound stupid and that Draco would understand what she meant. And he did. Draco's lips turned upward in a playful smirk, as something light-hearted danced in his eyes. "You're welcome." He whispered, so caring and equally soft, that it scared him; but he ignored it. Or at least for now he would.

* * *

Ever since that day Ginny and Draco frequently met each other. Having the luxury of a portal door, they would go into each other's rooms and fall asleep in each other arms. Both hoped that this thing between them would be a dream that would never end—that reality wouldn't come and drown them. Sometimes Draco hated himself for becoming so weak and caring, but as soon as he saw her ivory face or heard her clear bell voice or smelled her warmth, everything melted away, and she was the only thing that he cared about. Sometimes Ginny hated herself for becoming so attached with a boy who was her first love's enemy—how twisted and sick was that? But as soon as she saw his mercury eyes or heard his velvet voice or smelled his crisp cologne, everything melted away and he was the only thing she cared about. 

In the library, they hid in the back among the old arithmancy books that even Hermione avoided. When passing each other in the hall ways, they would brush fingertips and smile to themselves. In the Great Hall, they would take moments to glance across the tables to find the person they couldn't get enough of. It felt like they were each other's drug that they were addicted to. Where this was all going, both of them didn't, and for the moment, they didn't care.They thought they were hiding it all well, but Matthew Blackhart smirked to himself, pleased to know that everything was going well, and Hermione Granger frowned and disapproved of what she was noticing. Harry and Ron were both oblivious, apart from the fact that they both sensed the changing and distant Ginny.

Couple weeks flew past the couple, and Ginny's life seemed to go smoothly. Sure enough, her name had made it to the list of contestants who would be performing at the Halloween Ball. Her nightly lessons with Matthew, Andrew, and selected professors continued. According to Dumbledore, she was 'gaining knowledge at such a rapid pace that it was very covetable'. Matthew had been the biggest pain in the arse, taunting Ginny every moment he had. He sneered at her and made her feel like a fool every time he spoke, but Professor Snape had been more generous and favorable to her since the first lesson, which sparked suspicion among the Amazing Trio, especially Hermione, who, Ginny mused, was jealous that Ginny had captured the Potion Professor's heart—a feat that Hermione had long given up. But the best part of her life was the times she spent with the silver-eyed ferret.

* * *

"You so were! Stop lying!" Ginny laughed, tears brimming at her eyes and arms wrapped around her tightened stomach. She and Draco were reminiscing old times and laughing about them for a good half hour. 

"No I was not!" Draco denied as a smile played on his lips. He shook his head, his un-gelled hair gently swaying over his eyes. "I was not terrified by Mad-Eye Moody."

"Then why did you squeal like a girl huh?!" Ginny lifted her eyebrows and chin in a challenge. She grinned at Draco's dramatized panic-stricken face. Her elbows were on the narrow table in between them and she leaned forward.

Draco cleared his voice and straightened his face into a solemn frown. "Because I was scared that I might be in the same rodent family as the weasel."

"I can't believe you said that!" Ginny had an odd smile of exasperation mixed with humor. "You're such a prick!"

Draco leaned in over the table, his face becoming close to Ginny's. "Well, you like it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"You do." Draco whispered, looking into Ginny's violet eyes and glancing down at her pink lips. Ginny was flustered now and she hated Draco for making her feel that way. Damn him for pulling this card. Stupid Slytherin. A blush snuck into Ginny's cheeks. Draco couldn't resist a smirk as he repeated, "You do." Before Ginny could become angry, Draco placed a hand behind Ginny's head and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny let out a soft moan as Draco gently nibbled her bottom lip. Then he pulled away.

"You seriously do."

Looking at Draco's smirk, Ginny felt slightly infuriated. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Then, Ginny stuck out her tongue childishly and scrunched up her nose.

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "You're so cute." He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips again. This time, the kiss was rougher and more giving; as if Draco was trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling at that moment. When the kiss ended, no sense of humor or tease was left, just their slightly heavier breathing. They just sat there, leaned towards each other and looking into each other's eyes, trying to find something that might say the words that they were scared to convey.

After a prolonged period of silence, Draco was the one to break it. "I have to get to class." His voice was soft and soothing, hesitant to leave. "My room tonight. Same time." With that, Draco brushed his thumb across Ginny's cheek and kissed the top of her head, making Ginny's eyes flutter to a close. By the time she reopened them, Draco had already left.

'See you tonight.' Ginny thought with a smile.

* * *

Harry wondered what Ginny was up to these days. She was never around in the Common Room and according to those in the tower, it seemed that she had her own private room for confidential reasons. Nothing was making sense and something was different—there was something that Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't place their fingers on. What was going on with Ginny? 

"You have to admit you guys, ever since school started, it's been weird!" Hermione was again pushing for an investigation of Ginny's sudden character change. "I mean, I understand that girls go through changes and she is, but it's…different." Ron and Harry knew she didn't know how to explain it and neither could they.

"I don't know Hermione." They were all seated in the common room on the plush seats placed near the fireplace. Harry ran a hand through his normally untidy hair. "I think that would be an invasion of privacy, no?"

"But, Harry, you got to admit, there's something fishy going on and it's tickling us to find out what it is." Ron leaned back into his chair and looked at the golden ceiling. "You know…you guys don't expect Malfoy to be involved in any of this do you?" Harry and Hermione raised her heads in semi-surprise. Ron was deep in thought and reflective—characteristics that did not suit the usually temperamental redhead.

"Well, I don't know." Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought. "It's true that they seem to be spending a lot more time together. But it could be just because of the wine project." Suddenly Hermione's head popped up and looked at the two boys next to her. "_And by the way, we need to get started on that. It's going to be difficult to get the ingredients._" And with a smile, Hermione was back to her Ginny-investigation self. Harry and Ron were somewhat disturbed by Hermione's sudden changes of characters, but shrugged the feeling off.

"I guess the project could be a reason why those two have been spending so much time with each other, but I don't know. Something inside is telling me that that's not the only reason." Harry frowned. An image of Ginny in Draco's cloak and him kissing her flashed through him head. It bothered him a great deal and made him green.

Ron looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Just leave her alone guys." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with bewildered looks.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, their facial expressions twisted with confusion and pure bafflement. They were really taken back. First Ron says Malfoy's name without an insult or the slightest bit of contempt, and now, he suggests that they leave Ginny alone, despite the fact that Ginny and Malfoy might have something going on beyond the Trio's understanding.

"Ron," Hermione leaned in and set a hand on Ron's knee. "Are you okay?" She glanced over to Harry, who also leaned in, his elbows at his knees.

Ron remained limp on the couch, his head bent back and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Yeah. I'm okay. It's just…I know this might sound strange, guys, especially coming from me; but I think we should just step back and let Ginny have some privacy. I mean. I _am_ her older brother, and sure I'm curious and anxious about what's going on with that ferret, but that's the thing—I'm her older brother. I should watch out for her, not invade her life."

Hermione and Harry blinked several times, their mouths hanging loosely. Ron stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. You guys have fun talking about my sister. Night." And with that, Ron walked away.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Hermione slowly crossed her arms and sat back on her chair. Harry just sat there looking down at the carpet again. "Anyway, so I guess it's just us! You up to it?...Harry?"

"I think Ron's right Hermione. We shouldn't be nosing into Ginny's life. She's capable of taking care of herself. I mean, she's barely a year younger than us. She's even taking all the classes we're taking." Harry looked up at the brunette sitting not too far away from him. Her face reflected her state of dismay and hurt from the sudden rejection she received from both of her best friends.

"But—" Hermione was getting ready for a counterattack before Harry quickly cut her off.

"Hermione, just let it go. You don't need to know everything. There is something that's happening beyond what we can explain, but it's still Ginny. It's not something about Dumbledore or Voldemort or Snape that we want to figure out and have a little adventure...it's Ginny." Harry stood up and without looking at Hermione, he whispered a tired good-night and left Hermione alone at the fireplace, torn and hurt inside.

* * *

Ginny was racing down the corridors to the newly familiar drapery on the wall that was the entrance to her private room. Her heart was racing faster than her feet and for some odd reason, Ginny couldn't restrain a lip stretching grin from her face. If she tried to, she would burst in giggles and smile to herself at how silly she was. What was going on with her? 

Finally, Ginny entered her room and found that a black hawk was waiting at her window for her. It had a small parcel and a brown piece of scroll. Ginny walked over and took the deliveries. Instead of giving the hawk a cheap treat, Ginny cooed a thank you, made eye contact and stroked its inky feathers—another gift she had, somehow communicating with animals. The hawk blinked, as if saying 'your welcome' and it flew away.

Taking the parcel, Ginny flopped on her bed and opened the scroll.

_Ginny,  
__Congrats! You made it to the Combined Girls' Number.  
__You were chosen by moi to be the Gryffindor girl to represent your house.  
__The costume in the parcel is for you.  
__Practices will be posted soon.  
__The song is called "Lady Marmalade".  
__I think you will like it.  
__Xoxo, Vikki_

Curious, Ginny took the parcel into her hands and ripped the brown paper wrapping. What could it possibly be? Then she saw it—a fringe of black lace. 'Oh. My. God.' As she slowly pulled at the lace out of the box, Ginny saw that it was the trimming to a red silk corset. Her mouth dropped. How could she ever wear, let alone perform in this?! And in front of the _whole school_?!Underneath was a black garter belt, a pair of shimmery black stockings, and a scrap of black material that Ginny guessed was meant to be the bottoms to this costume. For footwear, Ginny received a pair of red stiletto boots. Taking all these out of the box, Ginny saw that there was one more box to open. It was a green velvet jewelry box. A small note was pinned to it.

_It wasn't my idea.  
__I'm not that rich.  
__Thank D._

Ginny gingerly held the velvet box in her hands and opened the lid. Immediately, Ginny gasped, her hand at her open mouth. Inside laid a stunning diamond neckpiece. It was designed in an intricate web of floral designs. After a minute, Ginny realized that she wasn't breathing and let out a long-held amount of air. It was so beautiful. It was also something she could never in her life afford—not even if she had combined all her family's money together.

"You should try it on."

Ginny, still in a state of extreme awe and shock, turned her head around to see the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Draco…I can't…I can't wear this." Ginny's voice shook as she looked from the necklace to Draco and back to the necklace.

Draco smirked at the red head's reaction to his gift. "Sure you can." He walked over and took the box from her hands.

"I can't. Really Draco. It's too…it's too much." Ginny pleaded as her eyebrows furrowed in worry and stress. "As beautiful as it is, as tempting as it is, I can't."

"If you're worried about how much it cost or something Ginny, don't." Draco took out the necklace from its case. "It's a necklace that's been part of the family for a while. And no, my mother did not wear it—thought that it was too old-fashioned. The necklace is French and it was just shut up in a glass case in the Malfoy museum. When Vikki told me about the number, I thought this would look perfect on you." Draco put his arms around Ginny and carefully placed the necklace on Ginny, swept her hair to the side and clasped the back.

A tremor swept though Ginny's body as the cold rocks came it contact with her skin. Draco took her hand and led her to the mirror. Looking at herself, Ginny was stunned. The necklace was even more breathtaking!

"Beautiful." Draco whispered as he laid his cheek upon Ginny's soft hair. "Just like you."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled, giving into her gift.

"You're welcome Milady." Draco smiled.

Ginny froze for a split second. She shifted in Draco's arms and looked up at her flaxen-haired man. "What did you call me?"

"Milady. I know, it's a sad attempt at being medieval and courteous. Forget I even said it. I don't know where it came from." Draco replied, confused by Ginny's sudden odd question. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah." Relaxing her body, Ginny leaned back into Draco's broad frame. She quickly changed the subject. "I thought I was supposed to go to your room tonight."

"You thought right, but I was just curious if you found my little gift yet or not." Draco explained.

Ginny scoffed. "Sure, _little_ gift."

"You like it, so shut up." Draco smirked and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.

Ginny looked at Draco in the mirror. Something was off. She had been sensing it for the past week, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Draco's mind was always an enigma in the end.

Sensing Ginny's soul-searching eyes, Draco abruptly pulled her to the seats next to the fireplace. He sat her down on his lap and looked up at her. "How was your day?" Draco asked as he absent mindedly stroked the back of her hand.

Ginny went along with Draco's little act. "As usual. The Dream Team is suspicious. I think Hermione is onto me. Ron is oblivious as usual. And…Harry, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him in a while." Draco's arms stiffened around her.

"Why would Potter be of any concern to you?" Draco's voice was hard and cold.

Mentally hitting herself for bringing up Harry, Ginny bit her lip hard. "Well…" She had to choose her next few words carefully. "He _is_ one of my friends. And he _is _my brother's best friend. I usually do say more to him than a simple 'hello' and 'good bye'."

"So?" Draco's face was hard and calculating, and his eyes turned dark with contempt.

"Draco, please don't be so immature about this." Ginny begged as her eyes desperately pleaded. His face didn't change. Sighing, Ginny tried to pull out from his arms, but his iron grip kept her where she was. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away from Draco's face. "It's not like we're actually together anyway." Ginny muttered bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco's voice was dangerously soft. Ginny immediately regretted being a smart mouth about the situation.

Feeling that Draco's arms were now limp on the arm rests, Ginny got up and turned to face Draco. She nervously folded her arms and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ginny licked her lips and tried to speak again. Nothing came out.

"Weasley. Say something. You look like a gaping codfish." Draco smirked. God, now he was the insufferable bastard that Ginny knew he was.

"Malfoy…" Ginny harshly addressed Draco.

"Yes?" The same stupid smirk was plastered on his face. He had his arms crossed and a leg on the knee of the other. He looked like the aristocratic son of a bitch that Ginny hated.

"Malfoy, don't even deny that we have some kind of messed up, deranged, outlandish, down right wrong relationship." Ginny started to rant.

"I won't." Draco's smirk was gone and his lips now sported a frown. He was now glaring up at Ginny. That's when something inside of Ginny broke and her temper rose. What right did he have to be so pompous? He was the one who started everything in the first place!

"I mean, one night, you barge into my room, and the next thing we know, we're together all the time!" Running a hand through her hair, Ginny looked upon a passive and slightly amused Draco. It infuriated her. An angry blush flamed on skin. "And we never even talk about it. We always just push it to the side, but the truth is Draco: the wrongness, the questions, they'll always hang over our heads and torment us." He still didn't have any reaction. Angry tears brimming at her eyes, Ginny felt foolish and her pride was hurt. Then, after a moment of nothing, everything Ginny thought and questioned burst out from her mouth. "What the hell are we?! I don't even think you consider us as a couple Malfoy. So you don't even have a right to question me and Harry. You have no right. So what the hell are we doing right now?" Ginny placed a hand on her chest, feeling an ache there. Her fingers brushed the diamond necklace. "And why the hell am I wearing this?" She added weakly. Reaching behind her neck, Ginny unclasped the necklace and briskly walked over to the bed to place it back into its velvet box. She turned back to Draco. He was still sitting down, staring at her with a blank expression. "Why won't you say anything?!" She half yelled.

Draco stood up and slowly walked towards her. He had a menacing presence. Everything about him was cold now. He had closed off.

"Weasley, it seems that your lovely temperament had destroyed our evening." Draco sneered. Ginny couldn't believe it. What the hell was he getting at? He glanced down at the velvet box in her hands. "Keep the necklace Weasel. Considerate it a goodbye present to remind you of all the fun we had. But I think you're right. This had gone on for far too long. We were supposed to be business partners were we not?" He held her chin in his hands, lifting her face to look at him. Even though he felt a strange jolt in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at the wet faced Ginny, Draco continued. He could not ignore anymore. "I almost forgot about our little agreement. If I remember correctly I was supposed to make you stand out and make your Potter notice you." He chuckled humorlessly. "I think my job is finished, so _you and Harry _have a cheeky time, but just make sure you act out your end of the agreement Weasley. You're _mine _at balls and formal dances. It should be simple enough—prettying yourself up for me so you could be seen with me in public." Ginny's tears were freely falling now. Draco leaned in so that his lips were at her ear. "It has been fun Weasley. You are quite presentable now. I'm glad I added some confidence to your pathetic self. Now, I have things to attend to. Good night." Draco gave her a hard, cold, impersonal kiss on the lips and he left her room. But despite Draco's efforts to distance himself (although Ginny couldn't tell through the tears and the overpowering emotion of hurt), his lips lingered longer than he wanted them to over Ginny's lips.

Not believing what had happened, Ginny sobbed and fell to the floor. She cradled herself in her arms and cried, letting go of all she felt—the frustration, the hurt, the anger. And before she knew it, Ginny's body and eyes were tired and Ginny drifted off into a deep sleep, wishing that when she wakes up in the morning, that everything that had happened in the past ten minutes was just a terrible nightmare.

* * *

**A/N**: gasp! So yeah, I focused more on Ginny and Draco's personal relationship and its development. I hope you guys liked it! It was definately fun writing it. I can't wait to see what you guys think, so please comment. :D

**_note:_** Oh, and yes. If there are any Britney Spears haters out there, I'm sorry. I just thought the song was lyrically interesting. I hope there's no one immature enough to dislike my story just because I used a Britney Spears song, but none the less, my apologies. You have to admit though, the song is intriguing, especially if the words are sung by Ginny. That's what I thought. hehe. Anyway!...

**Special thanks to:** Queen of Night, CheckeredShoes, HarryPotterFreakEver, Albhed Chaos, mysinisterblackrose, Snackmaster007, slytherinchick13, Galloth, jessiechaos, sweetvanillalover, Ghezlan, chammurigirl, christine957, Good Girl'z Dead, darkroses2992, Between2Worlds, Jordanza, Susanna Malfoy, Kenobi Iruka, and maerose899 for commenting, adding me to their Favorites, and/or putting me on their Story Alerts!! Means so much for me!! Thank you!!

If I didn't mention your penname, my apologies, and thank you to you too! And if you don't usually comment or anything, thank you for reading!! Hehe. Then until the next chapter, chao!


End file.
